Amante de fin de semana
by NikiReyes
Summary: Edward cullen era la oveja negra de su familia y se había visto obligado a marcharse de la casa de su padre por culpa de su ambiciosa madrastra. Pero Edward no había olvidado ni perdonado… como tampoco había olvidado lo mucho que deseaba a su hermanastra.
1. Capitulo 1

**Nota:** Esto es una adaptación**la historia no me pertenece**, los personajes utilizados son de la autoría de la grandiosa Stephenie _Meyer_, yo solo juego con ellos….

Más adelante dejare El nombre real de la historia y su autora!

**Algún parecido con otra historia o lo que sea es mera coincidencia como mencione anteriormente es una adaptación, si ven algún error o si he hecho algo mal se agradecería que me lo dejen saber soy nueva en esto…**

Muchas Gracias por leerme! : )

_**Nika…**_

Summary: Edward cullen era la oveja negra de su familia y se había visto obligado a marcharse de la casa de su padre por culpa de su ambiciosa madrastra.

**Pero Edward no había olvidado ni perdonado… como tampoco había olvidado lo mucho que deseaba a su hermanastra, Bella….**

**Ahora, diez años después, Edward había vuelto convertido en un multimillonario empresario que, por ironías del destino, acababa de heredar la propiedad de su padre.**

**Era el momento perfecto para vengarse.**

**Bella, por su parte se había convertido en una hermosa mujer… a la que Edward no dudo en ofrecerle un trato. Podría quedarse con la casa….**

**Si accedía a ser su amante durante los fines de semana…**

**Prólogo**

—Soy Edward Cullén, el hijo de Carlisle Cullen —le dijo al hombre que había al otro lado de la verja, pensando en la ironía de que se cuestionara su identidad.

—No sabía que tuviera un hijo —murmuró el guardia de seguridad, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Y usted tiene acento norteamericano.

Nada sorprendente ya que Edward había vivido en Texas durante casi toda su vida. Pero había nacido en Australia y vivió allí hasta los siete años. Ahora, a los veinticuatro, era un hombre; un hombre rico, pensó, satisfecho. Y dispuesto a ocupar el sitio que le correspondía en la casa de su padre.

—Llame a la casa y pregunte.

Mientras el guardia de seguridad lo hacía, usando un teléfono móvil que llevaba en el cinturón, Edward admiró la amplia avenida flanqueada por arces que llevaba hasta una enorme casa sobre la colina. Estaban en primavera y las nuevas hojas de los árboles eran de un verde brillante a la luz del atardecer. Todo el valle era verde, la mejor finca de la zona.

Nada más que lo mejor para la segunda familia de su padre.

La casa estaba pintada de blanco, las vallas eran blancas. Todo en perfecto estado. Lo cual, por supuesto, costaba una fortuna. Aunque era de esperar en el propietario de una empresa de transportes que incluía una línea de vuelos domésticos.

Lo único que Edward había recibido de él eran tarjetas de cumpleaños y de Navidad, probablemente enviadas por su secretaria, y un par de días en un lujoso hotel de Las Vegas cuando su padre iba por allí en viaje de negocios; una vez cuando tenía doce años y otra a los dieciocho.

Recordaba que la última vez le preguntó:

—¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida, hijo?

Como si eso no tuviera nada que ver con Carlisle Cullen.

Aun así, Edward le había preguntado, esperanzado:

—¿Me estás ofreciendo una oportunidad?

—No. Ábrete camino por ti solo, como hice yo. Si tienes valor para hacerlo te respetaré.

El reto se lo había comido por dentro desde entonces. Su padre era un millonario que empezó sin nada y había terminado levantando un imperio. Pero, mirando la prueba de esa riqueza… riqueza gastada generosamente con su segunda esposa y sus dos hijas adoptadas, Edward no podía sentir respeto por él. ¿Qué clase de hombre se olvidaba de su hijo y se lo daba todo a un par de niñas que su segunda mujer había deseado y adquirido? ¿Les diría a ellas que se forjasen su propio camino a los dieciocho años?

El guardia de seguridad guardó el móvil y lanzó sobre él una curiosa mirada de simpatía.

—No puedo dejarlo pasar, amigo. Tiene que irse. _Lady Renata_ dice que no es bienvenido aquí.

_Lady Renata_. El título se le atragantó. Renata había sido su secretaria. Una secretaria que se acostaba con su jefe, casado y mucho mayor que ella. Y ahora, como su padre había recibido un título por servicios al país y ella era su mujer, se hacía llamar _lady Renata._

—Quiero hablar con mi padre —insistió Edward.

—Lo siento, pero sir Carlisle no está en casa.

—¿Cuándo llegará?

—El helicóptero suele llegar alrededor de las siete —el hombre miró su reloj—. Faltan casi tres horas, así que no tiene sentido que se quede esperando. No puedo dejarlo pasar a menos que me den permiso arriba.

Edward había entendido el mensaje. La casa de su padre era territorio prohibido para él. Probablemente siempre lo había sido. _Lady Renata_protegía sus intereses con uñas y dientes. ¿Qué poder tendría sobre su padre?, se preguntó. ¿De quién habría sido la idea de mantener al hijo en el exilio?

Había muchas cosas que Edward quería saber.

Y estaba decidido a averiguarlas.

—Volveré —le dijo al guardia de seguridad.

—Yo estoy siempre en esa caseta —respondió el hombre, señalando una pequeña edificación de ladrillo detrás de la verja.

Estaba dejando claro que nadie entraba allí sin que él lo viera. El tipo debía tener más de cincuenta años, pero seguía siendo todo músculo, un formidable oponente en una pelea. Aunque Edward no estaba buscando una con aquel hombre, que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

De modo que volvió al coche que había alquilado en el aeropuerto… pensando que la caseta de seguridad no cubría el perímetro entero de la finca.

Media hora después aparcaba en una carretera vecinal y subía por una pendiente hasta la valla blanca que marcaba el territorio que quería inspeccionar.

Edward se apoyó en la valla un momento, mirando los caballos que pastaban en el prado, los modernísimos establos y a una amazona, una chica con una masa de rizos Castaños con destellos rojizos saliéndose del gorrito de montar, que estaba entrenando con un caballo en lo que parecía un circuito de saltos.

¿Sería la mayor de las dos hijas adoptadas por su padre o una empleada de la finca?

Tenía la esbelta figura de una jovencita, aunque también podría ser una adolescente. Montaba bien, manejando al caballo con autoridad. Pero también lo hacía él a su edad, habiendo aprendido en el rancho de su padrastro.

Edward saltó la cerca y se acercó a ella para satisfacer su curiosidad. Le daba igual que aquello fuese allanamiento de morada. En su opinión, él tenía más derecho a estar allí que cualquier otra persona.

Isabella no vio al hombre que se acercaba. Blaze no había saltado bien el último obstáculo y quería probarlo otra vez. El animal estaba demasiado ansioso, tenía que sujetarlo más para que el salto fuese perfecto. Su concentración en la tarea era total y sólo cuando Blaze había saltado maravillosamente sobre el tercer obstáculo, el sonido de un aplauso la alertó de la presencia de un espectador.

Contenta, se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando ver a Jacob Black, el mozo de cuadras. La sorprendió ver a un extraño, especialmente un extraño solo. Eso no ocurría allí. Un visitante siempre iba acompañado por alguien.

Era muy guapo, mucho más guapo que los chicos que ella conocía, con el pelo cobrizo, los ojos verdes y un rostro muy atractivo. Sus antebrazos, apoyados en la valla del corral, eran bronceados y sólidos, como los de alguien que trabajaba al aire libre. A lo mejor era un nuevo empleado, pensó, tirando de las riendas para llevar a Blaze hacia el extraño.

El hombre estaba examinándola con tanta atención que despertó en ella el tonto deseo de que la encontrase atractiva.

Era un deseo tonto porque, evidentemente, aquel hombre era demasiado mayor para ella. A los catorce años tenía la altura y la figura de una chica mayor, pero no la edad. Y había algo en sus ojos… como si tuviera mucha experiencia de la vida.

—¿Quién eres?

El sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa y Bella se preguntó cómo sería un beso suyo. ¿Sería suave y tierno o exigente y apasionado, como en las novelas románticas que solía leer?

—¿Quién eres tú? —replicó, sorprendiéndola con su acento norteamericano. Bonita voz, profunda y masculina.

—Soy Isabella Cullen—contestó, para impresionarlo con su status de hija de un hombre que era prácticamente una leyenda en Australia.

—Ah.

No parecía impresionado. Al contrario, más bien burlón.

—Bonito caballo. Y lo llevas bien. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo montando?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incómoda de repente.

—Mi padre me regaló un pony cuando tenía cinco años.

—Y supongo que también te ha comprado ese caballo.

El tono burlón era más pronunciado aquella vez.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió Bella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy echando un vistazo.

—Esto es propiedad privada. Si no trabajas aquí, no tienes derecho a entrar.

—Ah, pero es que tengo asuntos que resolver aquí. Asuntos muy personales. Estoy esperando que mi padre vuelva a casa.

Ninguno de los empleados del rancho tenía un hijo como él, Bella estaba segura.

—¿Quién es tu padre?

—El mismo que el tuyo.

Ella lo miró, boquiabierta. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Era un hijo bastardo del que nadie les había hablado nunca? No se parecía a su padre, aunque tenía los ojos tan azules como él.

—Yo no sé nada de ti —le dijo, intuyendo que fuera quien fuera había ido allí a causar problemas.

—No me sorprende. Seguro que lady Renata prefiere fingir que no existo.

Odiaba a su madre. Podía verlo, sentirlo.

—Seguramente ella tampoco sabe nada de ti —replicó Bella , a la defensiva.

—Pues claro que lo sabe. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a lady Ellen sobre el matrimonio que ella rompió y el niño del que no quiso saber nada?

—¿Qué matrimonio?

—El de Carlisle Cullen con _mi madre_ —contestó él.

Bella se quedó mirándolo, perpleja. Si lo que decía era cierto, no era un hijo bastardo, sino un hijo legítimo. Era hijo natural de su padre, no adoptado como ella y su hermana pequeña. De repente, su mundo, tan seguro, empezó a tambalearse.

—¿Has ido a la casa?

—No, aún no.

—¿Mi madre sabe que estás aquí?

—Sabe que he venido. Pero _lady Renata_ no ha querido sacar la alfombra roja. Le ha dicho al guardia de la puerta que yo no era bienvenido aquí.

—¿Qué te parece eso, Bella Cullen? —sonrió el hombre—. Aquí estás tú, con tu bonito caballo, bien cuidada y atendida y a mí me prohíben poner el pie en la finca de mi padre.

No era justo.

No estaba bien.

El sentimiento de culpa hizo que Bella se pusiera colorada. Pero sólo tenía la palabra de aquel hombre. No sabía si su padre había estado casado antes o… quizá su madre tenía razones para impedirle la entrada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo tuve a mi padre durante siete años, tú lo has tenido durante… ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Catorce.

—Ah, entonces lo has tenido durante catorce años. ¿No crees que aquí hay algo que está mal?

—Pero tú ya eres mayor. Y las cosas del pasado no se pueden cambiar —dijo Bella, con sorprendente madurez.

—Cierto —asintió él—. Pero hay que pensar en el futuro.

Sí, desde luego había ido allí a causar problemas.

—¿Y tu madre? Si es verdad que estuvo casada con mi padre, supongo que te llevaría con ella cuando se marchó. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Muerta —respondió él, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Y, no sabía por qué, pero aquello le daba más miedo que ninguna otra cosa.

—Lo lamento. Lamento mucho que te sientas… —Bella buscó la palabra correcta—desplazado.

Que era como se sentiría ella si no hubiera sido adoptada. Sin padres, sin hogar, sin una familia… sería horrible. Ella había tenido tanta suerte, mientras aquel hombre…

—No me siento desplazado —la corrigió él—. Fui reemplazado por ti y la otra hija adoptiva.

—Yo no lo sabía. Y Angela tampoco —replicó Bella. Aunque no era culpa suya, aquel hombre estaba haciendo que se sintiera culpable—. Voy a hablar con mi madre.

—Esa será una conversación muy interesante. Una pena que no pueda escucharla.

Ella, nerviosa, espoleó a su caballo para salir del corral, sintiendo los ojos azules clavados en su espalda. Obligada a detenerse para abrir la cerca, no pudo evitar volverse para mirarlo. No se había movido y seguía observándola fijamente.

—¡No me has dicho tu nombre! —le gritó.

—¡Cullen! —le recordó él, burlón—. Edward Cullen. Conocido como Black C. en algunos círculos. El hombre que oscurece los sueños de otros.

Era un nombre que perseguiría a Bella durante mucho tiempo. Pasarían diez años antes de que volvieran a verse, diez años antes de que Edward Cullen volviera a la finca llevando con él el resultado de la amarga cosecha de errores que estaba a punto de acontecer aquel día.

Edward la vio galopar hacia la colina como si los perros del infierno la persiguieran. El sol empezaba a ponerse, coloreando el cielo de rojo sobre la enorme casa blanca. Y esperaba que Isabella Cullen causara malestar con sus preguntas.

Hora de volver a su coche y dejar atrás aquella finca antes de que _lady Renata_enviara a un ejército para echarlo de allí. Probablemente no debería haberle dicho nada a la chica, pero el deseo de empañar su felicidad como habían empañado la suya había sido irresistible.

Y era tan guapa que le habría gustado hacerla bajar de su complaciente capullo para que viera el lado más oscuro de aquel mundo de privilegios. Pero había disfrutado viendo una sombra de preocupación en aquellos ojos color chocolate, en el rubor de sus mejillas…

A ella le habían dado demasiado mientras a él le habían dado muy poco.

Esa era la cuestión.

Había ido allí para investigar. Y una vez que supiera con qué estaba tratando, haría lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería.

Porque había una certeza grabada a fuego en su corazón: tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, algún día equilibraría el peso en los platos de la balanza.

**Capítulo 1**

_Diez años después…_

Bella miraba el ataúd en el que yacía su padre. Seguía siendo difícil creer que hubiera muerto, que un repentino infarto se hubiera llevado sin previo aviso a un hombre que nunca había estado enfermo. Siempre había irradiado tal fuerza, tal vitalidad que el shock de una muerte tan inesperada seguía haciéndolo imposible de creer. Afortunadamente, porque su madre les había pedido a su hermana y a ella que mantuvieran una actitud digna durante el funeral.

Su padre debía sentirse orgulloso de ellas.

Aquel día se celebraban las honras fúnebres por sir Carlisle Cullen y había cámaras de televisión en la puerta de la catedral grabando su llegada… por no hablar de la innumerable cantidad de caras conocidas que habían ido a darle su último adiós: políticos, empresarios, gente del mundo de la hípica. Bella podía oírlos sentándose en los bancos detrás de ella. Saludándose en voz baja.

Al otro lado de la iglesia estaban sus socios, sus ejecutivos, sus colaboradores… su otra familia. Gente que había compartido con él su sueño de levantar un imperio de transportes y lo habían ayudado a conseguirlo. En realidad, su padre había pasado más tiempo con ellos que con su familia, pensó Bella. Y seguramente estaban tan desolados por la muerte de sir Carlisle como ellos. No sólo llorarían a su líder, sino que se preguntarían quién iba a ocupar su lugar.

Ella no sabía nada sobre el negocio de su padre. Y Ángela, que estudiaba enfermería, tampoco. Su madre era la esposa perfecta, desde luego la presidenta y directora de la casa, pero nada interesada en otra cosa que no fuera mantener el status social, tan importante para ella.

Habían estado envueltas en un capullo protector, pero ninguna de ellas sabía lo que iba a pasar a partir de aquel momento. Estaban flotando en el vacío.

Quizá su padre había dejado las respuestas en el testamento, pensó. Al día siguiente tenían que ir al notario para leerlo. Su madre estaba disgustada, furiosa, porque J. Jenks, que había sido el notario de su padre durante años, se negaba a ir a la finca para leerlo en la intimidad.

A pesar de haberle mostrado claramente su disgusto por teléfono, el notario insistía en que tenían que ir a su despacho, como había dejado indicado sir Carlisle. Ni siquiera su madre podía cambiar los edictos de su marido, que siempre se había salido con la suya. Salvo…

Bella recordó entonces a Carlisle Cullen.

A pesar de lo que sus padres le habían dicho diez años antes, ella no creyó que la madre de Edward le había arrebatado al niño. Su padre había decidido dejarlo ir. No podía imaginar que hubiera sido de otra manera.

Demasiado tarde para solucionar el error, pensó, mirando al hombre que yacía en el ataúd.

Carlisle Cullen la había dejado impresionada el día que lo conoció y a menudo se preguntaba cómo habría lidiado con el rechazo de su padre. Sin duda, mal. Aunque eso no le había impedido convertirse en un empresario de éxito. Quizá incluso lo había empujado a trabajar más para hacerse un nombre.

Había leído sobre él en los periódicos de vez en cuando. En las fotografías nunca aparecía sonriendo, ni siquiera cuando iba con una bella mujer. Sus ojos siempre eran fríos. Bella imaginaba que era porque su corazón era frío también, sin una familia que lo calentase.

Y ya no había ninguna oportunidad de que recibiera aceptación o cariño por parte de su padre. Los medios habían cubierto hasta la saciedad la vida y la muerte de sir Carlisle en los últimos días, de modo que también él se habría enterado. Hablaban de Edward como «el hijo distanciado». Una frase tan fría que, de nuevo, la había hecho sentir mal por ser la hija adoptada y mimada de sir Carlisle.

La música del órgano terminó abruptamente y Bella miró su reloj. El funeral estaba a punto de empezar. El obispo de Sidney sería el oficiante de la ceremonia.

Con todo el mundo en completo silencio, los pasos de un recién llegado eran perfectamente audibles en la catedral. Y fuera quien fuera estaba despertando murmullos. Los pasos siguieron sonando justo hasta el primer banco…

¿Sería el obispo haciendo algún tipo de entrada ceremonial? Por el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio que su madre giraba la cabeza… licencia suficiente para hacer ella lo mismo sin recibir una regañina.

Era un hombre con traje negro y camisa azul, que se detuvo en medio del pasillo, a su lado. Bella instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante para ver su cara y…

¡ Edward!

Estaba muy serio, su fría mirada azul proyectada hacia su madre de forma claramente hostil. Ella apartó la mirada, indignada, y Bella lo vio sonreír, burlón.

Luego se dirigió hacia el primer banco del otro lado del pasillo y se sentó directamente frente a su madre donde, asombrosamente, había un sitio para él. Ninguno de los ejecutivos de su padre le discutió su derecho a ello.

Era el hijo de sir Carlisle.

¿Pensarían que era también su heredero?

No tenía sentido para Bella. El distanciamiento había sido total… ¿o no?

Primer golpe, pensó Edward, satisfecho. El shock y la rabia en el rostro de lady Renata habían valido la pena. Qué indecencia enviarle una carta diciendo que no sería bienvenido en el funeral de sir Carlisle… Esperaba que su prominente presencia allí destruyera su arrogante compostura.

Sentada en el primer banco de la catedral, era la viva imagen de la esposa perfecta, con su elegante sombrero negro sobre el pelo rubio, la mirada baja para fingir dolor, un collar de perlas al cuello, un traje negro, sin duda de diseño, abrazando su voluptuosa figura… Debía de tener cuarenta y cinco años, pero vivir una vida de lujos sin duda contribuía a que no pareciese tener más de treinta. Sí, a la chica de dieciocho años que había seducido a su padre le había ido bien en la vida.

Pero no sería lo mismo en el futuro, pensó.

Eran un trío llamativo las mujeres Cullen. La rubia, la castaña y la morena. Sólo había visto a Ángela de pasada, sentada al lado de Bella. Era una chica de pelo y ojos oscuros y piel aceitunada, todo ello ensombrecido por la belleza de su hermana mayor, más pronunciada ahora que a los catorce años. La gloriosa cascada de rizos castaños, la piel blanca, los fascinantes ojos chocolate…Edward tenía que admitir que la mujer en que se había convertido despertaba a la bestia que había en él.

Le gustaría tenerla en su cama.

Y quizás la tendría allí… de una manera o de otra.

La idea era, por muchas razones, increíblemente tentadora.

Bella no prestó mucha atención a las palabras del obispo porque no podía dejar de pensar en la presencia de Edward Cullen. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Habría ido simplemente para ver cómo enterraban a su padre o por la satisfacción de reclamar públicamente una paternidad que nunca lo había sido en vida? Un funeral era algo final, una despedida.

Las manos de su madre no estaban colocadas elegantemente sobre su regazo, sino firmemente apretadas. No iba a hacer una escena, pero estaba furiosa. Y, sin la menor duda, montaría uno de sus numeritos cuando llegasen a casa. Invariablemente ocurría cuando las cosas no salían como ella esperaba. Todo tenía que ser siempre perfecto para su madre y Edward Cullen era una mancha negra en su vida.

Black C.… el que oscurece los sueños de los demás.

Había oscurecido los suyos durante muchos años, desde luego. Nunca fue capaz de olvidarlo. Saber que estaba por ahí, en algún sitio, sin conseguir lo que quería de su padre, siempre le había inquietado.

Y aquel día no estaba por ahí.

Estaba allí mismo.

Asaltando la tranquilidad de todos.

Cuando llegó el momento de seguir al ataúd fuera de la catedral, su madre salió la primera del banco. Bella y Ángela debían flanquearla, pero antes de que pudieran ocupar su sitio, Edward Cullen se colocó al lado de la viuda sin dejarles más opción que ir detrás.

Bella pensó que su madre iba a explotar de rabia, pero lady Renata se mantuvo rígida. Ángela también intuyó el peligro e instintivamente tomó la mano de su hermana mayor. Siempre había sido tímida, demasiado asustada de los caballos como para intentar aprender a montar siquiera. Y demasiado asustada de su madre también, que podía ser aterradora cuando estaba fuera de sí. Algo que no ocurría a menudo, afortunadamente. Desde luego, nunca había ocurrido delante de su padre. Pero si las cosas no iban como ella quería…

Lady Renata empezó a caminar, con la cabeza bien alta, decidida a ignorar al hombre que la acompañaba. Y las dos, Bella y Ángela dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, siguieron a la pareja. Aunque no eran una pareja. Todo lo contrario. Su madre y Edward Cullen eran enemigos y la sensación de que iban directos a una colisión frontal hacía que su corazón latiese a toda velocidad.

Bella estudió la erguida espalda de Edward Cullen, deseando poder leer sus pensamientos. Diez años antes se había mantenido alejado de la familia, sin crear problemas, pero el período de espera que se hubiera impuesto a sí mismo evidentemente había terminado con la muerte de su padre. Y casi podía oler problemas en el aire.

—¿No has recibido mi carta pidiéndote que no acudieras al funeral? —le espetó su madre con tono venenoso.

—¿De verdad esperaba que hiciera lo que me pedía, _lady Renata_? —replicó él, burlón.

—Tu padre no habría querido que vinieras.

—Mi padre ya no puede hablar por sí mismo.

—No te quiso a su lado durante todos estos años.

—Al contrario, solíamos comer juntos. Era usted quien se quedó fuera.

Bella, que estaba oyendo la conversación, se puso tensa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre ante aquella afirmación?

—No te creo.

—Pregúntele a su secretaria. Era ella quien concertaba las citas. O a cualquiera de sus empleados… todos los cuales conocían perfectamente la relación.

Eso explicaba que le hubieran guardado un sitio en el banco, pensó Bella. Además, hablaba con tanta confianza que era imposible no creerlo. Y, en su corazón, se alegraba de que hubiera logrado entablar algún tipo de relación con su padre. Que hubiera estado alejado de la familia durante todos esos años era injusto.

Mientras bajaban el ataúd por los escalones de la catedral, Bella se preguntó qué estaría pensando su madre. La pérdida de autoridad le habría sentado fatal, pero Edward tenía derecho a estar allí. Además, no podía hacer nada. Aquel hombre no iba a doblegarse ante ella. No era el tipo de hombre civilizado, nacido en una casa rica, que les presentaba a Ángela y a ella todo el tiempo; más bien un oscuro y peligroso animal, dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa.

Bella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

¿De miedo o de excitación?

No estaba segura.

¿Hablaría con ella antes de subir al coche fúnebre? Quería que lo hiciera. Quería tener algún tipo de conexión con él. Aunque eso no parecía muy posible dadas las circunstancias.

Evidentemente, había aceptado el deseo de su padre de mantener apartadas a las dos familias mientras él viviera y, aunque ese momento había pasado, Edward Cullen no tenía razón para preocuparse por los sentimientos de gente que jamás le había mostrado cariño. Y escribirle una carta diciendo que no era bienvenido en el funeral debía de haber sido como mostrarle a un toro un trapo rojo.

—Por favor, ten la decencia de marcharte —le dijo su madre.

—Creo que lo más decente es que me quede aquí, lady Renata.

—Este no es tu sitio —replicó ella.

—Cierto. Pero estoy aquí por mi padre, no por usted o sus hijas.

—Nosotras éramos su familia, no tú.

Edward Cullen apretó los labios.

—Espero que haya atesorado muchos recuerdos porque es el único tesoro que va a llevarse.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El iba a alejarse sin decir nada cuando su madre lo sujetó del brazo.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Bella no entendía nada. ¿No había querido decir que su padre ya no podría crear más recuerdos?

Edward miró la mano femenina en su brazo y luego directamente a su antagonista.

—¿Necesita mi apoyo, lady Renata?

—¡No te necesito para nada! —replicó ella, apartando la mano.

Bella no pudo dejar de pensar que las cámaras de televisión aprovecharían ese momento para fomentar los cotilleos sobre la relación entre lady Renata y el hijo de sir Carlisle. Y su madre también se pondría furiosa por eso; aunque era culpa suya por perder el control que tanto demandaba de sus hijas.

Los cuatro se quedaron parados en la acera mientras el ataúd era subido al coche fúnebre, junto con numerosas coronas de flores.

—No quiero que vengas en el coche con nosotras —le advirtió su madre.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo. No me apetece su compañía —contestó él mirando a Bella y haciendo que, de inmediato, su pulso se acelerase.

Era imposible apartar la mirada y, además, no quería hacerlo. Era un hombre tan fascinante, tan retador, tan peligroso. Y tan guapo que se le encogió el estómago. Experimentaba por él un fuerte interés sexual que no era sensato en absoluto.

—Te sienta bien el luto, Bella —dijo él entonces, irónico—. Nunca había visto a una mujer más bella en un funeral.

Ella se puso colorada. Nadie la había llamado «bella» nunca y que lo hiciera Edward Cullen… aunque seguramente era una pulla contra su madre, cuya belleza siempre despertaba halagos. Que una de sus hijas llamase más la atención que ella… sí, estaba segura de que lo había dicho para molestarla.

Bella sí podría decir que nunca había visto un hombre tan guapo porque era la verdad. Pero su madre la habría matado, de modo que permaneció en silencio.

—Este no es sitio ni momento para conocernos —siguió Edward, centrándose en ella e ignorando a su madre—. Quizá mañana, después de reunirnos en la notaría.

—¿Estarás allí?

De repente, la insistencia del notario de su padre para que se vieran en la notaría empezaba a tomar un significado muy oscuro. Como el comentario de Edward de que los recuerdos de su padre serían el único tesoro que iba a dejarles. ¿Le habría dejado todo a su hijo?

—Desde luego que estaré allí —contestó él, mirando de una a otra—. Hasta entonces, señoras.

Y luego se alejó.

Como un conquistador que hubiese derrotado al enemigo.

El director del funeral se acercó para acompañarlas al coche. Ya habían cerrado la puerta trasera del coche fúnebre. Era hora de ir al cementerio.

¿Estaría Edward allí cuando llegasen?

Bella no lo creía.

Edward había hecho lo que había ido a hacer… dejarles claro que tendrían que lidiar con él a partir de aquel momento y asustarlas por lo que podría pasar en la notaría al día siguiente.

Un peso había sido añadido al plato más débil de la balanza.

**Eeeee Alo?**

**Chicas déjenme saber si les ha gustado la historia, cualquier tipo de comentario será bien recibido**

**Dependiendo de lo que digan subiere otro capi**

**Gracias por leerme… Nika!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras iban a la notaría, Bella no dejaba de sopesar unas cosas y otras. Las necesidades de su familia contra la injusticia que se había hecho con Edward Cullen, que debía también ser heredero de su padre.

Su madre, por supuesto, estaba en contra de que Edward se llevara nada y casi se había convencido a sí misma de que lo pasó el día anterior en el funeral sólo había sido una bofetada sin mano por negarle un sitio con la familia. Pero había demasiadas pruebas de que era mucho más que eso, pensaba Bella. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio para evitar uno de los ataques de furia que tanto asustaban a su hermana.

— ¿Qué haremos si papá se lo ha dejado todo? —le había preguntado Ángela cuando por fin pudieron escapar de su madre.

—No creo que eso vaya a pasar —contestó ella.

— ¿Pero y si es así?

—Bueno, Ángela, la verdad es que hemos sido muy afortunadas durante estos años. Si no nos ha dejado nada, tendremos que buscarnos la vida.

Su hermana había sacudido la cabeza con pena.

—Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, Bella.

Cierto. Ángela se había pasado la vida intentando complacer a todo el mundo, buscando aprobación; feliz cuando la conseguía, destrozada si no. Ángela no era capaz de mantenerse por sí misma. El entrenamiento, la disciplina del circuito hípico había hecho que Bella se endureciera. Sabía que ella no se hundiría en la adversidad. Desgraciadamente, desear poder darle algo de su fuerza a Ángela era tarea inútil. La naturaleza de su hermana era muy diferente a la suya.

—No te preocupes. Hemos sido hermanas durante todos estos años y yo no voy a abandonarte nunca.

El abandono había sido la peor pesadilla de su hermana y Bella se preguntaba si sería un miedo común en los niños adoptados. Ella sufría la misma inseguridad, lo cual seguramente la había empujado a aprovechar las oportunidades que le ofrecía pertenecer a la familia Cullen, temiendo siempre que algún día se las arrebatasen.

Habían tenido que pagar un alto precio por ser adoptadas… obedecer las exigencias de su madre, hacer lo posible para conseguir la aprobación de su padre. El único amor incondicional que había conocido era el de Ángela, aunque no eran hermanas de sangre. Si los privilegios que habían tenido hasta el momento les fueran arrebatados, siempre se tendrían la una a la otra.

Una vez en la notaría, les pidieron que esperasen en la zona de recepción hasta que la secretaria del señor J. Jenks fue a buscarlas. Su madre interpretó eso como un servicio VIP, algo que la puso de mejor humor, especialmente cuando la secretaria, una mujer más bien gruesa, la trató con gran deferencia, dándole el pésame por la repentina muerte de sir Carlisle…

Lady Renata respondió graciosamente mientras las hacía pasar a un despacho con cinco sillas tapizadas en piel verde oscura colocadas alrededor de una mesa ovalada de caoba brillante…

Cinco sillas. ¿Se sentaría la secretaria en una de ellas o estaría reservada para Edward Cullen? ¿Lo de que iba a acudir a aquella reunión habría sido un farol para vengarse de la carta de su madre pidiéndole que no fuese al funeral?

La mujer les indicó qué silla debían ocupar y, señalando un carrito de bebidas, les preguntó si querían tomar algo. Isabella y Ángela pidieron sendos vasos de agua, pero su madre decidió pedir un té Earl Grey con una rodajita de limón. La secretaria les ofreció luego sándwiches y pastas, pero ni Isabella ni Ángela tenían ganas de comer. A su madre, sin embargo, de repente se le había abierto el apetito. Aparentemente, había decidido que no había ninguna razón para estar preocupada.

Cuando la secretaria se excusó, Angi se inclinó hacia ella.

— ¿Tú crees que vendrá?

—No lo sé —contestó Bella.

— ¿Qué estáis murmurando? —les preguntó su madre.

Ángela inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Es que estamos un poco nerviosas por lo que pueda pasar —respondió Isabella.

—Evidentemente, nosotras somos las beneficiarias del testamento de tu padre —declaró su madre, muy segura de sí misma.

—Sí —asintió ella rápidamente para no enfadarla.

Pero hasta que la quinta silla fuese ocupada por alguien, el espectro de Black C. colgaba sobre sus cabezas, desde luego oscureciendo los sueños de Ángela.

En cuanto a los suyos… ¿qué quería ella?

La verdad era que quería ver a Edward Cullen en esa silla, aunque fuese una amenaza para la vida que había conocido hasta aquel momento. Quería que recibiese algo de su padre. Estaría mal si no fuera así. Pero, sobre todo, quería volver a verlo; quería volver a sentir la emoción de su presencia y conocerlo mejor, como él había sugerido el día anterior.

Era una locura desear una relación con él dada su historia familiar. A su madre le daría un ataque si lo supiera y Jane tendría miedo por ella. Pero la atracción que sentía por aquel hombre no podía ser negada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de excitación ante la idea de volver a verlo.

Nadie más la había afectado de esa forma.

A lo mejor era un sueño oscuro del que debería olvidarse inmediatamente.

Pero lo sabría después de aquella reunión.

Si Edward Cullen aparecía.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la puerta se abrió, pero el hombre que entró en el despacho no era Edward Cullen. Era un hombre alto, delgado, meticulosamente vestido con un elegante traje de chaqueta gris, camisa blanca y corbata de rayas rojas y grises. Debía de tener unos cincuenta años, cabello gris con entradas, gafas de montura metálica sobre una nariz de halcón y labios finos.

Debía de ser J. Jenks. No lo había visto nunca, pero tenía el aire de distinguida autoridad que convenía a un notario.

Luego le hizo un gesto a alguien que había en el pasillo, Isabella contuvo el aliento, esperando que fuese Edward Cullen…

¡Sí!

Era él.

Isabella sintió una extraña emoción y se dijo a sí misma que era por la alegría de que su padre no lo hubiera desheredado.

Pero la verdad era otra.

Estaban allí, en la misma habitación, y había una oportunidad de que algo ocurriese entre ellos.

El momento de la verdad, pensó Edward, irónico, mirando a las tres mujeres mientras esperaban la lectura del testamento.

Lady Renata, que había hecho un gesto de desprecio al verlo, iba de medio luto ese día. El sombrero tenía una franja blanca a juego con las solapas de su elegante traje negro de gran dama.

Edward sonrió.

Isabella no llevaba sombrero, sus gloriosos rizos castaños cayendo sobre los hombros. Se había puesto un vestido camisero de lino marrón oscuro, muy apropiado para la ocasión, aunque los botones eran provocativos resaltando sus poco abundantes pero firmes senos ya que enseguida se imaginó a sí mismo desabrochándolos. El color hacía juego con sus ojos, que estaban clavados en él con discreto interés. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y se preguntó cómo respondería si los aplastara con los suyos…

La hermana más joven, sin embargo, parecía a punto de desmayarse de miedo, mirándolo como si fuera el propio demonio. Llevaba un vestido beis, sin sombrero, y con su pelo y ojos oscuros parecía descolorida al lado de Bella.

Edward tenía la impresión de que le gustaría desaparecer y sintió una punzada de simpatía por ella. Lo cual era absurdo. Aquella chica había vivido veintiún años disfrutando de la riqueza de los Cullen. La riqueza que le habían negado a él.

—Buenos días —las saludó, sentándose en una silla frente a las dos hermanas.

Bella respondió al saludo y se puso colorada al darse cuenta de que era la única que lo había hecho. Pero no miró a su madre pidiendo disculpas. Su mirada seguía fija en él, con un brillo de rebeldía que sorprendió a Edward.

Había fuego en ella. Y carácter. La idea de ponerla de su lado llevaba dando vueltas en su mente desde el funeral. Y más que eso. Aunque era perverso por su parte encontrar a Isabella Cullen deseable, no podía negar que le parecía increíblemente atractiva. Se preguntó entonces si sería porque era territorio prohibido. Desde luego eso aumentaba el interés, pero en aquel momento era una sensación física. Todo en ella lo atraía.

Sabía que aquella reunión podría convertirlo en un odiado antagonista, pero eso sólo hacía que la situación fuera aún más interesante. Tenía que averiguar qué pensaba, averiguar qué era importante para ella.

J. Jenks las saludó antes de sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa, directamente frente a lady Renata, quien entendió aquello como un gesto de deferencia y lanzó sobre Edward una mirada condescendiente, como si creyera que estaba allí para recibir migajas.

El notario se inclinó hacia delante, las manos sobre un abultado sobre que contenía el testamento de sir Carlisle.

—Antes de nada, quiero darle el pésame por el inesperado fallecimiento de su esposo. Sé que él esperaba vivir muchos años más. Es muy desafortunado que nos haya dejado tan pronto.

Ella asintió con sombría dignidad y J. Jenks suspiró mientras abría el sobre.

—Este testamento fue redactado y firmado hace un año. Es muy sencillo. Hay sólo dos beneficiarios. Dice… —el notario empezó a leer—. A mi hijo, Edward Cullen, le dejo un dólar…

— ¡Un dólar! —Lady Renata soltó una carcajada, mirando a Edward con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—. Qué detalle por parte de Carlisle. No puedes impugnar el testamento porque te ha dejado algo.

—No tengo intención de impugnarlo, señora —replicó él, mirando a Isabella para ver cuál era su reacción.

Parecía avergonzada por la reacción de su madre. Por lo visto, le importaba que, aparentemente, no recibiese nada de sir Carlisle. Un corazón blando, no avaricioso. Eso la hacía aún más interesante. Y le daba más armas para ganársela.

Los músculos de su entrepierna se pusieron tensos, de pronto sintió sus pantalones levemente ajustados .

No recordaba haber deseado tanto a una mujer.

De una manera o de otra iba a tener a Isabella Cullen.

Cada centímetro de ella a su lado haciéndola vibrar bajo su toque y sus caricias.

J. Jenks se aclaró la garganta y siguió leyendo el testamento:

—Con respecto a mi esposa, Renata Cullen, si me sobrevive treinta días, recibirá el resto de mis posesiones. Si no me sobreviviera treinta días, el resto de mis posesiones serían para mis hijas:

Isabella Marie Cullen y Ángela Therese Cullen.

El notario volvió a guardar el testamento en el sobre, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Siento darle malas noticias, lady Renata, pero me veo obligado a explicar que las posesiones de sir Carlisle no son del valor que usted espera…

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

Edward concentró su atención en ella. Era el momento. Por eso había estipulado que su padre le dejase un dólar en el testamento, para ver cómo aquella mujer recibía su merecido. Ella no se iría con las manos vacías, como su madre, pero su avaricioso corazón estaba a punto de sangrar. No del todo. Lo suficiente para equilibrar los platos de la balanza que había cargado en su contra durante todos aquellos años.

—Cuando sir Carlisle redactó este testamento hace un año se veía enfrentado con una acusación de fraude.

— ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser. Me lo habría contado…

—Siento que su marido no le diera esa información —J. Jenks se aclaró la garganta—. Pero es la verdad. Mientras levantaba su empresa de transportes, sir Carlisle tenía el hábito de… no respetar las leyes del todo. Se arriesgó mucho y, por fin, esos riesgos fueron demasiado. Estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

—Pero él nunca me dijo nada… —empezó a decir lady Renata, incapaz de aceptar la verdad—. Hemos seguido viviendo de la misma manera durante todo este tiempo.

—Una cuestión de orgullo, imagino. Y creo que sir Carlisle siempre mantenía separadas su vida profesional y su vida familiar. De hecho, se enfrentaba con la posibilidad de una larga condena, aparte de perderlo todo. En ese momento, su hijo… — señaló a Edward—se ofreció a rescatarlo.

Renata Culle lo miró, atónita y más furiosa aún.

Pero Bella se limitó a inclinar la cabeza. No parecía sorprendida. Edward intuyó que estaba sumando dos y dos, pensando en lo que había hecho y por qué.

Ángela tenía la cabeza baja, los hombros inclinados como si esperase un golpe. Había algo raro en la hermana de Isabella. Y no era sólo por lo que estaba pasando allí. Una mentalidad de víctima se formaba con los años. ¿Por la indiferencia de sus padres? La indiferencia también podía ser una forma de abuso, aunque no dudaba de la crueldad de lady Renata.

Edward volvió la mirada hacia la mujer a la que tanto odiaba, deseando que se sintiera por una vez como una víctima.

J. Jenks estaba dándole los detalles:

—Todas las deudas fueron pagadas y la empresa se mantuvo sin despedir a un solo empleado. Sir Carlisle retuvo la posición de presidente, con un salario de cinco millones de dólares anuales. Nadie tenía por qué saber lo que había pasado.

— ¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó ella.

—Un nuevo testamento. Este testamento —contestó J. Jenks—. Que estipula que Edward Cullen heredaría un dólar y el resto de sus posesiones serían para usted. Pero las posesiones han disminuido considerablemente. Todo lo que el señor Cullen le ayudó a conservar está a su nombre desde hace un año… la empresa y las posesiones personales, excluyendo el salario de sir Carlisle.

— ¿Todas las posesiones personales? —Repitió lady Renata—. No se referirá a la casa.

—Y todo su contenido —confirmó el notario, mirando luego a Edward—. Pero estoy seguro de que podrá negociar con el señor para Cullen quedarse con las joyas y otros objetos personales.

Edward no dijo nada, satisfecho al ver que probaba su propia medicina; la que él había tenido que soportar durante tanto tiempo.

—Los caballos —dijo Isabella entonces, pálida.

Eran importantes para ella.

Edward guardó esa información para usarla en el futuro.

—Los caballos fueron comprados por sir Carlisle —le recordó J. Jenks—. Eran parte de sus posesiones y ahora le pertenecen a su hijo. Deben entender que todas sus posesiones habrían sido vendidas si su padre hubiera tenido que declararse en bancarrota. Han podido seguir disfrutando de ellas porque el señor Carlisle permitió que eso ocurriera mientras sir Carlsile seguía vivo.

— ¡Pero le rompió el corazón! —Protestó lady Renata—. Tú lo mataste con ese acuerdo… tú le clavaste un cuchillo por la espalda.

—Yo creo que ir a la cárcel y perderlo todo le habría roto el corazón mucho más —replicó Edward—. Que yo pusiera el dinero permitió que mi padre, y ustedes, siguieran viviendo durante un año la vida a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Una vida que le habían prohibido a él desde los siete años.

Isabella tenía ahora veinticuatro y había vivido como una princesa desde niña.

Y sus ojos decían que lo sabía. Había tristeza en ellos, pero no odio. ¿Estaría de su lado?, se preguntó.

—Y usted va a recibir los intereses generados por su salario, lady Renata —le recordó J. Jenks—. El administrador de sir Carlisle tiene los detalles, pero creo que es alrededor de cuatro millones de dólares.

— ¡Cuatro millones! ¡Pero si Carlisle tenía cientos de millones!

La furia que había en sus ojos confirmaba el mercenario interés que había motivado siempre la decisión de apartarlo de su padre.

—No, al final de su vida no tenía ese dinero —suspiró Jenks.

— ¡Lo denunciaré! —Anunció ella, golpeando la mesa con la mano—. La posesión es un noventa por ciento de la ley. Voy a conservar mi casa. El cometió un error dejando que siguiéramos viviendo allí —añadió, lanzando una mirada asesina sobre Edward—. No creas ni por un momento que vas a quitármela.

—Mi padre me pagaba un alquiler por la finca de Yarramalong. Enseguida descubrirá que no tiene ningún derecho a seguir allí —le advirtió él—. De hecho, recibirá una notificación de desahucio en cuanto llegue a casa.

— ¡Cómo te atreves…!

—Desahucio por desahucio, lady Renata.

— ¡No me sacarás de allí!

J. Jenks se levantó de la silla, tomó el sobre y se dirigió con gran dignidad hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

—Entiendo su disgusto, lady Renata —suspiró, ofreciéndole el sobre—. Pero debo advertirle que, legalmente, la situación no tiene vuelta atrás.

—Eso ya lo veremos —replicó ella, levantándose—. Vámonos, niñas.

Las dos hermanas se levantaron inmediatamente, dispuestas a obedecer.

— ¡Isabella!

El nombre salió de los labios de Edward Cullen como el sonido de un látigo.

Mientras se levantaba para hacer sentir su formidable presencia, ella lo miró sin saber qué hacer, como si quisiera darle tiempo pero la lealtad a su familia se lo impidiera.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento en privado contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Bella, sin aliento.

— ¡No quiero que hables con ese hombre! —le advirtió su madre, tomándola del brazo para llevarla hacia la puerta.

—Los caballos —dijo Edward.

Eso fue suficiente para detenerla.

—Quiero hablar contigo de lo que voy a hacer con los caballos —insistió Edward, retándola con la mirada—. Sé cuánto te importa tu carrera en el mundo de la hípica.

En realidad, no estaba seguro, pero le parecía un cebo para retenerla.

—No le hagas caso —insistió su madre—. No puedes confiar en él. Vamos.

—No —repitió Isabella—. Quiero quedarme, quiero hablar con él.

—Entonces estarás haciendo lo que él quiere, estúpida.

—No voy a perder mis caballos si no tengo que hacerlo —replicó ella. Música para los oídos de Edward—. Vete con Ángela, madre. Yo iré enseguida.

—A partir de ahora no quiero saber nada de ti —lady Renata, furiosa, soltó su brazo para tomar el de su hermana—. ¡Vamos, Ángela!

Cuando las vio salir del despacho, Edward había conseguido lo que quería: estar a solas con Isabella Cullen. Tendría tiempo para conocerla y retorcer ese conocimiento para su propio provecho.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría para conservar sus caballos y el estilo de vida del que siempre había disfrutado?

_Otra vez Por acá :)_

_Gracias a__.CullenTandr3a29__que me han dejado los primeros Reviews y a las chicas que me han agregado a alertas Graciassss!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bella tenía un nudo en el estómago. Su madre montaría una bronca espectacular cuando volvieran a casa. Aunque ya no era su casa.

Era de Edward Cullen. Y si podía salvar algo de aquel desastre, ¿por qué no iba a aprovechar la oportunidad?

¿Qué importaba que estuviese dispuesto a humillarlas? Edward había sido humillado desde los siete años, tratado como si no fuera de la familia. Al menos descubriría qué tenía en mente y satisfaría su interés de hablar con él.

— ¿Quieren que esté presente durante la discusión? —preguntó el notario.

—No, gracias —contestó Edward—. Si necesito formalizar algún acuerdo con Isabella, se lo haré saber —añadió, antes de volverse hacia ella con una sonrisa—. Había pensado que podríamos comer en el Skyroom, en la última planta de este edificio, y charlar un rato de manera informal. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí —contestó ella. Le parecía un acuerdo muy civilizado. No quería que aquel hombre fuese un enemigo y, con un poco de suerte, podría conseguir información sobre él. Quizá incluso hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre el desahucio o pedirle más tiempo. Desde luego, mostrándose antipática no iba a conseguir nada.

—Estupendo. Gracias por todo, Jenks.

Mientras iban hacia el ascensor, uno al lado del otro, Bella se preguntó qué querría Edward Cullen. No podían interesarle los caballos. Ni ella. Sin embargo… todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación.

Subieron juntos al ascensor y él pulsó el botón de la última planta.

— ¿No obedeces siempre a tu madre? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya no soy una niña —contestó ella, levantando la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso.

—No, es verdad —asintió Edward, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. ¿Aquella invitación sería algo más? ¿Querría, también él, explorar la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro? El día anterior había dicho que era «bella», pero no podía hablar en serio.

Seguía oyendo la advertencia de su madre: «No puedes confiar en él».

Sin embargo, estaba fantástico con su traje de chaqueta azul y sus hormonas femeninas se alteraron ante la posibilidad de una relación sexual con aquel hombre.

Por muy malo o absurdo que fuera considerar algo así con Edward Cullen, por mucho que el sentido común le dijera que tuviese cuidado, no podía evitarlo.

—Dijiste que solías comer con mi padre. ¿Mantuvisteis una relación durante estos últimos años?

—No como padre e hijo —contestó él, irónico—. Carlisle me veía como un competidor y le gustaba saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—Y también tú debías de saber lo que estaba haciendo él para saber que tenía problemas económicos —comentó Bella.

—Sí —se limitó a decir Edward.

—Supongo que mi padre te estaba agradecido.

—No, en absoluto. Pero la alternativa era mucho peor.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

—Me gustaba la idea de conseguir por la fuerza lo que me había sido negado —respondió él.

Para Bella, era triste que nunca hubiera podido tener la relación que había buscado con su padre. Los años que pasó en Estados Unidos, los años esperando una vez de vuelta en Australia, los continuos rechazos…

—Siento que no consiguieras lo que querías.

Edward apretó los labios. No buscaba su compasión, no la quería.

—Pero lo conseguí, Isabella. Y, además, he logrado quitarle a tu madre la casa en la que nunca me dejó entrar.

Las pocas esperanzas que pudiese albergar se desvanecieron entonces. No iba a ablandarse, no dejaría que se quedaran en la casa durante un tiempo.

— ¿Si mi padre te hubiera recibido en casa, las cosas habrían sido diferentes?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible. Pero uno recoge lo que siembra. Y yo he decidido arruinar la cosecha.

Oscuro y diabólico…. y extremadamente Sexual.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Bella.

¿Tendría razón su madre? ¿Debería marcharse inmediatamente, sin escucharlo? ¿Estaría cayendo en una trampa al quedarse con él?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Edward le cedió el paso, con un brillo retador en los ojos verdes. Bella siguió adelante, con el corazón acelerado, pensando que iba a entrar en la guarida del león. Pero estarían rodeados de otras personas mientras comían. No iban a estar solos, de modo que no podía pasar nada.

Cuando entraron en el restaurante, se sintió cautivada por la espectacular panorámica de Sídney. Incluso la decoración, en blanco y azul, parecía diseñada para que los clientes se sintieran como si estuvieran flotando entre las nubes. Edward pidió champán y el camarero los dejó solos un momento mientras estudiaban la carta.

Bella lo miró entonces, el hombre que ahora era el propietario de todo lo que su padre había construido.

— ¿Esperas que brinde por tu victoria, Edward?

Él sonrió, divertido por el tono de desafío. Y esa sonrisa iluminaba su cara, haciéndolo perversamente atractivo.

—Estoy de humor para celebrarlo, sí.

— ¿El rey ha muerto, viva el rey?

Edward la miró entonces, pensativo.

— ¿Tú le querías?

Bella vaciló, pensando que, en realidad, no había llorado la muerte de su padre. El shock inicial había dado paso a la aprensión sobre lo que eso significaría para Ángela y para ella. Sir Carlisle Cullen había sido una presencia dominante, alguien que exigía algo a cambio de todo lo que daba, más que un padre que inspirase sentimientos de ternura. Y su frialdad hacia Ángela no había hecho que lo quisiera más.

—No era fácil querer a mi padre —contestó sinceramente—. Pero tuvimos algunos buenos momentos.

— ¿Él te quería?

De nuevo, Bella tuvo que examinar su relación con el hombre que había rechazado a su propio hijo.

—No era una persona afectuosa. Pero sé que yo le gustaba y estaba orgulloso de lo que he conseguido en el mundo de la hípica.

—Saltabas para él —dijo Edward, irónico.

—No, lo hacía y lo hago por mí misma.

—Buscando su aprobación.

Isabella no podía negarlo. Los mejores momentos con su padre era cuando ganaba alguna competición. Si cometía un error, si lo decepcionaba… él le daba la espalda. Algo que siempre le había dolido, por muy preparada que estuviera.

— ¿Y Ángela?

A pesar de los esfuerzos de su hermana por complacer a su padre, Bella siempre había pensado que sir Carlisle sólo la toleraba. Pero no pensaba decírselo a un hombre que no sentía simpatía alguna por ellas. Al contrario, seguramente se alegraría al saber que las hijas adoptadas tampoco habían sido felices.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de mi hermana —le recordó.

—Sólo lo preguntaba por curiosidad —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Mi madre decía que Carlisle no tenía capacidad de amar a nadie y ésa ha sido mi experiencia, desde luego. Quería saber si a ti y a Ángela os había pasado lo mismo.

Bella se quedó pensativa. Sir Carlisle siempre esperaba recibir algo a cambio de lo que daba. Él les ofrecía todos los lujos y esperaba que mostrasen su agradecimiento haciendo que su vida familiar fuese lo más agradable posible. Era lo que su madre las había entrenado para hacer. Él era el mástil alrededor del cual giraban sus vidas. Ahora que se había ido, tendrían que replanteárselas.

No, no había querido a su padre. Pero lo respetó por lo que era: un hombre rico y poderoso que le había dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería y la aplaudía por ello. Tampoco quería a su madre, sabiendo desde la infancia que el papel de hija obediente era el que se requería de ella y sin exigir jamás cariño o atención. Ángela y ella habían aprendido enseguida cuál era su sitio en aquella casa.

¿Pero cuál era su sitio ahora?

— ¿Tú sí eres capaz de amar, Edward? —le preguntó.

—Quise mucho a mi madre —contestó él—. Murió cuando yo tenía veinte años.

Antes de volver a Australia para encontrarse con el rechazo de su padre y su madrastra. Una vida sin familia, pensó, su sitio natural ocupado por Ángela y ella… ¿las odiaría por eso?

— ¿Tú quieres a lady Renata, Isabella?

Ella suspiró, con un peso en el corazón.

—Lo que te hizo es terrible, pero tú no habrías podido soportar el carácter de mi madre, Edward.

— ¿Ella es la reina y vosotras tenéis que rendirle homenaje?

—Hay muchas reglas que obedecer para conservar la armonía del hogar.

— ¿Y ahora que no hay hogar? —preguntó él.

—La base para esas reglas ya no existe. Nos enfrentamos con el caos —bromeó Bella.

—No necesariamente. No para ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

El camarero apareció entonces con el champán y les preguntó si ya estaban listos para pedir. Bella miró la carta distraídamente y eligió un plato de pescado, pensando que sería más fácil tragarlo.

Edward pidió lo mismo y un plato de entrantes para los dos.

—Vamos a brindar por un armonioso acuerdo entre los dos —dijo luego, levantando su copa.

— ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué quieres que te ofrezca, Bella? O prefieres que te diga Isabella, aunque como vamos a frecuentarnos creo que hay que dejar los formalismos no crees….

—No, con que me digas Bella está bien. —Y volviendo al tema…has dicho antes que querías hablar de los caballos.

—A ti te gustan los caballos.

—Sí, es verdad.

Edward inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

— ¿Más que lady Renata?

Bella frunció el ceño. La comparación era ciertamente odiosa.

—No te entiendo.

—Ya has dado un paso adelante desobedeciéndola hoy y me pregunto cuántos pasos estás dispuesta a dar para conservar lo que quieres. ¿Estás de mi lado o saldrás corriendo para buscar a tu mamá?

Bella recordó el comentario de su madre: «A partir de ahora no quiero saber nada de ti». Típico de su actitud tiránica: haz lo que yo digo o sufre las consecuencias. Convertirse en su chivo expiatorio por perder lo que ella creía suyo no era algo que le apeteciese… y Bella no tenía la menor duda de que ése sería su papel. Y el de Ángela.

—Yo tengo mi propia vida —le dijo—. Hay una tercera opción, Edward, que no tiene nada que ver contigo o con mi madre.

—Una opción valiente… empezar de cero —dijo él, burlón.

— ¿Cómo empezaste tú?

Pero Edward ignoró la pregunta.

—Tienes veinticuatro años y te dedicas a un deporte para el que se necesita mucho dinero. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida?

— ¿Tú tenías dinero cuando empezaste? —insistió ella.

— ¿Vas a trabajar en las cuadras? ¿Cuidando los caballos de otros?

—Podría cobrar por montarlos. Eso es lo que se hace en las competiciones de saltos —contestó ella, enfadada.

— ¿Soportando los caprichos del dueño? No es eso a lo que tú estás acostumbrada.

— ¿Cómo empezaste tú? —persistió Bella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Descubrí que tenía talento para el póquer. Gané millones de dólares en torneos de póquer por todo el mundo. Cuando tenía suficiente dinero, me dediqué a invertir. Todo es una cuestión de porcentajes. Apostando por mí tendrías más posibilidades de triunfar que empezando desde abajo.

Era como si una apisonadora estuviese golpeando su corazón. Edward Cullen quería que se pusiera de su lado. De repente, supo eso con total seguridad. Si lo hacía para alejarla de su familia o por la atracción que había entre ellos… no lo sabía. Quizá las dos cosas.

—No me has dicho lo que significaría apostar por ti.

Edward sonrió.

—La secretaria de sir Carlisle me contó que, cuando volvía a casa, lady Renata lo esperaba en el helipuerto vestida y maquillada para cenar y con un Martini en la mano. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí.

—Atendía devotamente todas sus necesidades, ¿no?

El perverso brillo de sus ojos estaba destrozándole los nervios.

—No sé lo que ocurría en el dormitorio —dijo Bella.

—Ah, yo no tengo la menor duda de que sir Carlisle conseguía todo lo que quería. Ese era el poder que tu madre tenía sobre él. No quiso dejar de ser el amo del castillo por un hijo que no podía darle lo que le daba su mujer. Mi padre también jugaba con porcentajes.

El amor no tenía nada que ver, pensó ella. Y el amor no estaría incluido en ninguna de las propuestas de Edward Cullen. Bella sentía mariposas en el estómago, pero tenía la premonición de que su futuro pasaba por aquel hombre.

El camarero volvió en ese momento con la bandeja de entrantes y, después de comprobar que no había que llenar sus copas de nuevo, se alejó discretamente.

—La situación es ésta, Bella —siguió Edward, inclinándose para apartar a un lado un rollito de salmón—. Éstos son tus caballos. Esto —siguió, moviendo unos canapés de caviar—, los establos, el tráiler, el alquiler del espacio, los mozos de cuadras —una tartaleta de cangrejo fue lo siguiente—. El dinero para los desplazamientos, el veterinario, el alojamiento —tomates verdes fritos con mozzarella—. Ser la dueña de la casa que siempre ha sido tu hogar, con los mismos empleados, un generoso salario para ti…

Edward siguió moviendo los canapés a un lado, haciendo la lista de todos sus privilegios y añadiendo las responsabilidades que previamente habían sido de su madre. Cuando sólo quedaba uno, levantó la mirada.

—Puedes tenerlo todo o —dijo, señalando el solitario canapé—puedes volver con lady Renata. Tú eliges, Isabella.

Estaba claro que quería alejarla de su madre. Y ella sabía que, si aceptaba, no volvería a verla porque se habría convertido en una traidora. Seguramente ya lo era después de ir a comer con Edward.

Entonces miró la vida que le ofrecía… tan tentadora. Pero ¿podía confiar en él? ¿Y si sólo quería destrozar a su familia y ella no era más que un peón en aquel juego de venganza?

— ¿Y tú qué consigues con esto, Edward?

Él se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mirándola con ironía. Pero la expresión cambió poco a poco, volviéndose hipnótica. Isabella sintió la fuerza del hombre llegando a su corazón, su mente, su alma; su decisión de doblegarla. Y entonces pronunció las palabras que ella, secretamente, había esperado:

—Te consigo a ti, Bella.

**Nika**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa**

**Sin Mas espero que disfruten del capi**

**Capítulo 4**

Edward sintió la carga de adrenalina que invariablemente acompañaba a una mano arriesgada en una partida de póquer. ¿Diría ella que sí o pasaría?

Se había puesto colorada, haciendo que el chocolate de sus ojos fuese aún más pronunciado… unos ojos que emitían un claro mensaje de interés. Edward sabía que era un hombre atractivo para las mujeres y que el dinero aumentaba su interés. Isabella no debería echarse atrás porque él estuviera incluido en el paquete, pero sólo tenía veinticuatro años y quizá aún conservaba ideas románticas.

El amor y el matrimonio no estaban sobre la mesa.

No era eso lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Bella respiró profundamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Era evidente que sabía a lo que se refería. Estaba pensándoselo y Edward se encontró sorprendentemente tenso mientras esperaba la respuesta. Pero, al final, no contestó directamente.

— ¿Por qué yo?

Ni «sí» ni «no». Una pregunta astuta para entender sus motivos. Él nunca había pagado por sexo en su vida; no de una forma directa. Regalos ocasionales después, para agradecer el placer recibido… ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a pagar tanto por Isabella Cullen?

Porque ella no se iría voluntariamente con el hombre que se lo había quitado todo.

Tenía que darle algo para hacer eso posible y no importaba lo que costase.

Pero ella podría pensar que la quería como amante ocasional y, de ser así, su orgullo le impediría aceptar. Era mejor adornar el trato con algo con lo que ella pudiera simpatizar. Las mujeres entendían de emociones y Bella había mostrado considerable sensibilidad hacia la injusticia de su situación.

—Creo que tú me habrías dado la bienvenida en casa —le dijo—. Tú sabías que era una injusticia que no me dejasen entrar en Yarramalong, ¿verdad, Bella?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo tú —dijo Edward.

—No creo que a Ángela le hubiese importado.

Evidentemente quería mucho a su hermana, una víctima en la casa de los Cullen. Quería salvar a la pequeña, la más frágil, de lady Renata. Y curiosamente, él también. Nadie debería seguir siendo víctima de esa mujer. Si le ofrecía dinero suficiente para cubrir las necesidades de las dos hermanas, conseguiría su propósito: la libertad de Ángela y que Isabella dijera que sí.

—Ángela no estaría aquí conmigo, como tú —señaló.

Bella lo sabía tan bien como él. Ángela se había ido con su madre como un ratoncillo asustado.

—Pero es contigo con quien siento una conexión —siguió Edward—. Recuerdo haberte visto saltar con ese caballo hace diez años. Era poesía en movimiento. Me gusta la idea de que sigas allí, conservándolo todo como antes. Sólo que esta vez también estaría yo. Aunque no pienso vivir en la finca contigo, me gustaría visitarte de vez en cuando, sentirme tan bienvenido como mi padre —Edward logró sonreír—. Ser bienvenido con una sonrisa y un martini, ir a montar a caballo contigo, disfrutar de tu compañía. Eso suena muy bien.

— ¿Tú montas a caballo?

Parecía gustarle la idea de hacer algo más que compartir el dormitorio. Que lo harían. Y él disfrutaría montando con ella.

—He pasado la mitad de mi vida sobre un caballo. Trabajaba en el rancho de mi padrastro antes y después del colegio. Yo podría ayudarte a ejercitar a los tuyos —sonrió Edward.

Y Bella sonrió también.

Fue una respuesta instintiva que desapareció casi inmediatamente.

Aún no había sido ganada, pero Edward sabía que estaba dando pasos adelante. Además, si la idea de mantener relaciones sexuales con él de forma ocasional no le resultase apetecible, se habría negado en redondo. Lo raro era que la visión de lo que le estaba ofreciendo le resultase tan apetecible a él. Tener un sitio donde vivir, incluso dúplex palaciegos, nunca había sido más que algo conveniente. ¿Podría Bella Cullen darle un hogar? Sería interesante averiguarlo.

El camarero reapareció entonces, señalando la bandeja de entrantes.

—¿No les han gustado, señor?

Edward señaló los canapés con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres probarlos, Bella?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Aún no estaba dispuesta a comprometerse, pensó Edward, sintiendo la tentación de comerse el canapé que representaba a su madre. Pero decidió que eso sería demasiado ofensivo.

—Llévesela —le dijo al camarero—. Y traiga el segundo plato.

El hombre se llevó la bandeja, sorprendido.

—¿Firmamos el trato, Isabella? —le preguntó, al verla en silencio.

Los preciosos ojos chocolates se clavaron en él, unos ojos inteligentes que exigían la verdad.

—¿Me ves como parte de tu familia… la hermana que te habría gustado tener o pretendes que sea tu mantenida?

Lo había preguntado levantando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante. Estaba decidida a exigirle la verdad, aunque eso le hiciera daño.

Era tan preciosa.

Y estaba taladrándolo con esos ojos marrones achocolatados.

La sensación de ir caminando por la cuerda floja para llegar al otro lado era cada vez más fuerte.

—No serías mi mantenida porque ganarías un sueldo. Y estoy seguro de que llevarías la propiedad a mi entera satisfacción. ¿Un salario de cien mil dólares al año te parece aceptable?

No le importaba tardar todo un año en conseguir a Isabella Cullen. Pero la tendría.

—¿Cien mil dólares? —repitió ella, incrédula.

Con eso tendría suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades y las de Ángela. Y él había prometido encargarse de todos los demás gastos.

—Es una propiedad muy grande —le recordó Edward—. Se conserva en perfecto estado y estoy seguro de que tú harás lo posible para que siga siendo así. Si estás de acuerdo, podemos volver a la notaría para redactar el contrato.

—Durante un año —repitió Bella, pensativa.

—Para empezar —dijo Edward.

La emoción de la caza hacía hervir su sangre. Y sospechaba que Isabella Cullen podría mantenerlo interesado durante mucho más tiempo que cualquier otra mujer.

—No has contestado a mi primera pregunta.

De nuevo, el ángulo sexual el tentador y provocativo ángulo sexual.

Y el demonio que había en él lo obligó a responder de manera provocativa:

— ¿Querrías que te tratase como a una hermana?

—No lo soy.

Había contestado tan rápidamente que Edward estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada de triunfo.

—Yo tampoco te veo así. Pero te aseguro que nunca he pagado por el sexo. Como he dicho antes, lo que quiero es que me recibas cada vez que visite la propiedad, pero… ¿eso es demasiado pedir?

Bella arrugó el ceño.

—No. Como propietario de la finca, tendrías derecho a ser bienvenido en tu propia casa.

¿Entonces acostarse con el jefe estaba bien?, se preguntó Edward.

Eso era lo que había hecho su madre.

¿Sería Isabella Cullen de la misma madera?

El tiempo lo diría.

Lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento era un sí. Un sí que dejaría la puerta abierta para conquistarla. Edward se inclinó hacia delante, llevando con él toda la fuerza de su personalidad.

—Aprovecha el momento, Bella.

Aprovecha el momento…

Bella quería hacerlo. Era un buen trabajo. Cien mil dólares al año, con todos los gastos pagados y haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer. Y, con ese dinero a su disposición, podría seguir pagando los estudios de Ángela y el apartamento que compartía con otras estudiantes. De ese modo sería completamente independiente de su madre y tendría la oportunidad de forjarse un futuro libre de broncas y gritos por la pérdida de una fortuna que, inevitablemente, volvería a su madre aún más malvada.

Bella no se hacía ilusiones sobre eso. Pero se sentía confusa sobre lo que Edward quería de ella. ¿Era el hogar que nunca había tenido? No pagaría tanto dinero sólo por acostarse con ella, ¿no? Era tan atractivo que debía de tener montones de mujeres a su alrededor, mujeres bellísimas, como ésas que había visto en las fotografías de los periódicos.

Y ella no era una mujer bellísima. La llamaban «Sosa» en el colegio por ser demasiado introvertida y solitaria. Y odiaba su piel, tan blanca que tenía que usar kilos de crema solar para no quemarse o, horror de los horrores para su madre, que le salieran pecas. Ella era más una rareza que una mujer bella.

Era ella quien deseaba a Edward, no al revés. Lo que quería era tener lo que su padre había tenido, el hogar que siempre le había sido negado. Acostarse con ella no podía ser el objetivo de Edward Cullen. Eso no tenía sentido. Además, acababa de asegurarle que el sexo no tenía por qué formar parte del trato, ¿no?

En un año podría buscar un trabajo si el trato con Edward Cullen no salía como esperaba. Sólo el tiempo diría si la conexión que había entre ellos podía convertirse en la clase de relación que le gustaría tener. Un año sería tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo.

—Muy bien, firmaré el contrato —dijo, decidida.

Él sonrió, su evidente alegría haciendo que el corazón de Bella latiese a mil por hora.

—Llamaré ahora mismo a —dijo Edward, sacando un móvil del bolsillo.

Pero no sólo le pidió al notario que redactase el contrato, sino que le dictó los términos y le exigió que estuviera listo para cuando terminasen de comer.

— ¿Satisfecha? —preguntó después.

A Isabella se le había quedado la boca seca. En el último minuto había tenido dudas.

—Sí —consiguió decir, sabiendo que no sólo había firmado un año de su vida, sino la posibilidad de separarse permanentemente de la mujer que la había adoptado y criado.

Una hija desagradecida.

Una hija malvada bailando con el diablo. Pero ¿no había provocado su madre esa situación poniéndose tan en contra de Edward? Si lo hubiera aceptado como hijastro. Si lo hubiera dejado entrar en sus vidas…

—Vamos a brindar porque esto salga bien —dijo él.

Bella levantó su copa.

—Porque salga bien —repitió con fervor antes de beber, deseando que las burbujas fueran directamente a su cerebro para borrar el miedo de haber tomado una decisión equivocada.

**Vamos Chicas a Brindar porque este capítulo da paso a todo el desarrollo de la historia….**

**Este Edward no es nada fácil y consigue lo que quiere, pero….**

**Puede ser que le salga el jueguito al revés quien sabe…**

**Dejen sus opiniones y gracias por los alertas y Reviews son maravillosas**

**Besos a todos y a mis lectoras silenciosas anímense dejen un comentario es lo que me motiva a dedicar mi tiempo a esto : D**

**Nika….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Acá Otro capi mis niñas!**

**Capítulo 5**

Después de firmar el contrato, Edward la acompañó a la calle y se ofreció a llevarla a casa en su coche.

Pero Bella declinó la invitación. Su madre no debía pensar que estaba disfrutando de haberse pasado a las filas del enemigo que iba a llevárselo todo. Incluyéndola a ella. Más o menos.

—Gracias por el almuerzo… y el contrato —le dijo, ofreciéndole su mano de manera formal.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban, divertidos.

—Llámame si hay algún problema que no puedas resolver por ti misma.

No la había tocado hasta aquel momento. Pero la fuerza y el calor de su mano, la confianza que había en sus ojos, el aura de maestro de la manipulación… todo eso hizo que Isabella se diera cuenta de lo vulnerable que era frente a aquel hombre.

—Tú me has puesto a cargo de la finca y eso es lo que pienso hacer —afirmó, haciéndose la fuerte—. ¿Cuándo debo esperar tu visita?

—Te lo haré saber —sonrió Edward.

—Tendrás que avisarme con tiempo si quieres que extienda una alfombra roja.

—Por supuesto —asintió él—. Ya estoy disfrutándolo.

El corazón de Bella daba saltos. «No pienses en ello», se decía.

—Bueno, nos veremos cuando nos veamos. Hasta pronto, Edward.

Apartó la mano y se dio la vuelta, caminando por Martin Place hasta la estación Wynyard, secretamente consciente de que la anticipación de ese encuentro provocaba un caos en sus hormonas femeninas.

Un tren a Wyong.

Llamar a casa para que alguien fuera a buscarla a la estación.

Imaginar cómo iba a contarles todo eso a su madre y a su hermana.

Era en eso en lo que debería pensar, pero tardó casi las dos horas del viaje en calmarse. El trato significaba que no sería una carga económica para su madre. Y tampoco lo sería Ángela si estaba de acuerdo. El problema era… ¿estaría su madre de humor para escucharla? ¿Y aceptaría que tenía que irse de la finca inmediatamente?

Bella sospechaba que en casa la esperaba una rabieta tremenda porque cuando llamó para pedir que alguien fuera a buscarla a la estación, Jeanette Deering, el ama de llaves, sonaba angustiada.

—Graham puede ir a buscarte.

Su marido, el guardia de seguridad de la finca, cuyo trabajo consistía en impedirle la entrada a todo elemento indeseable. Como Edward Cullen. ¿Sabrían que ya no se podía mantener fuera a Edward?

Graham la esperaba apoyado en la puerta del jeep con expresión seria. Bella lo conocía desde niña y jamás había ido a buscarla sin una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mal día —murmuró el hombre—. No sabemos lo que vamos a hacer ahora, Bella.

— ¿Mi madre os lo ha contado?

—No ha hecho falta. Hay una furgoneta aparcada en la puerta. Han traído un nota de desahucio —Graham sacudió la cabeza—. Parece que no se puede hacer nada y lady Renata no se está tomando bien que le quiten su casa.

Seguramente sería peor que eso, pensó Bella, con el corazón encogido. Al menos los empleados tendrían un año para buscar otra posición…

—Podéis quedaros en la finca por el momento.

—No, qué va. Tenemos que buscar otra casa, Bella. Lady Renata nos ha dicho que ya no puede pagar nuestros sueldos.

—Edward Cullen los pagará. Y a mí también, por llevar la finca. Quiere que todo se quede como está, así que no tenéis que iros.

Graham la miró, sorprendido.

—Pero lady Renata…

—He firmado un contrato con él. La única que tiene que marcharse es mi madre.

El hombre dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—A ella no va a gustarle.

—Me temo que eso no es negociable. Desahucio por desahucio —explicó Isabella, usando las palabras de Edward.

—Fui yo quien le dijo a ese hombre que no podía entrar hace diez años.

—Por orden de mi madre. No creo que te culpe a ti, Graham.

— ¿Y piensa vivir aquí ahora?

—No. Vendrá de vez en cuando, nada más.

—Y tú te quedas.

—Sí, tengo contrato por un año.

—Un año… entonces supongo que Jeannette y yo nos quedaremos con vosotras. Luego ya veremos.

Bella suspiró, aliviada.

—Eso sería de gran ayuda para mí. ¿Te importaría decírselo al resto del personal? Yo voy a estar muy ocupada contándoselo a mi madre… y soportando la bronca.

—No te envidio —dijo el hombre—. A lady Renata no le gusta que las cosas no salgan como ella espera. ¿Quieres que me quede por ahí?

—No, gracias. Creo que podré soportarlo.

—Estaré en la cocina con Jeannette si necesitas mi apoyo. Y no te preocupes por los empleados, yo le contaré a todo el mundo lo que pasa.

—Gracias, Graham.

—Edward Cullen no encontrará nada que criticar cuando venga de visita, te lo aseguro. La finca estará perfecta, como siempre.

Perfecta.

Sí, lo era. La mejor finca del valle… evocando una extraña emoción en Bella cuando apareció ante su vista. Los jardines, las vallas blancas, los árboles, los establos, la preciosa avenida de arces que llevaba hasta la casa… aquél era el único hogar que había conocido y saber que iba a perderlo hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Su padre se había ido.

La casa que se había convertido en su hogar, también.

El contrato que había firmado con Edward Cullen ponía aquella propiedad, y todo lo que había en ella, en una especie de limbo durante un año. Pero así todos podrían acostumbrarse a los cambios y eso era bueno, ¿no?

Todos salvo a su madre. Cuya pérdida era mucho mayor ya que esperaba una herencia multimillonaria. Bella intentó sentir compasión por ella, pero sabía lo que la esperaba…

Una furgoneta de seguridad estaba aparcada delante de la puerta. Un hombre salió de ella, identificó a Graham y los dejó pasar. Era un recordatorio de que Edward Cullen no confiaba en su madre y quería asegurarse de que nada entraba o salía de la propiedad sin que él lo supiera. Estaba decidido a conservar todo lo que había comprado.

¿Eso la incluiría a ella?

Pero el sexo no estaba incluido en el trato, se recordó a sí misma.

Cuando llegó al salón vio los restos de varios jarrones destrozados en el suelo. Su madre paseaba arriba y abajo, tomando un whisky mientras le gritaba a Ángela, que estaba acobardada en una esquina del sofá. En cuanto entró, los gritos fueron inmediatamente dirigidos a ella, una «hija desleal por apuntarse al bando del asesino de su padre». Luego su madre exigió saber qué había sacado con ello.

Bella, que se había sentado al lado de su hermana, le explicó los términos del contrato que había firmado, esperando otra tanda de gritos. Pero el anuncio no provocó un nuevo ataque de furia. Su madre se quedó muy callada, guiñando los ojos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios…

— ¡Lo tienes pillado! —Exclamó maliciosamente, soltando luego una carcajada más aterradora que cualquier insulto—. ¡Hombres! No importa lo inteligentes que sean, el cerebro que tienen bajo los pantalones es su punto débil. Edward Cullen se delató ayer en el funeral diciendo que eras bella. Está usando ese contrato para convertirte en su amante, una amante agradecida que haría lo que fuera para no perder a sus caballos. El truco es hacer precisamente eso, darle el sexo que quiera, hacerlo tan bien que vuelva a por más, y quedarte embarazada. ¡Quédate embarazada y podrás disfrutar de sus millones!

Bella miró a su madre, atónita. Acostarse con alguien por dinero era repugnante, pero la idea de tener un hijo por dinero… un niño debería ser querido por los padres. Ella estaba allí en aquel momento precisamente porque no la habían querido y nunca tendría un hijo por dinero. Nunca.

—No querrás que Bella tenga un hijo sin… sin la seguridad del matrimonio —se atrevió a decir su hermana.

—Tener un hijo con Edward Cullen le dará toda la seguridad que necesita —replicó su madre—. Usa la cabeza, Ángela. Tú nunca serás pobre si tu hermana es rica.

—Pero tener un hijo es…

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Por qué crees que os adopté a las dos?

—Porque… ¿porque no podías tener hijos propios? —preguntó Ángela, confusa.

—Eso es lo que le dije a Carlisle —contestó su madre, desdeñosa—. Pero la verdad es que no quería estropear mi bonita figura con un embarazo. Era una mujer de bandera y así fue como conseguí que Carlisle dejase a su primera esposa y se casara conmigo. No iba a dejar que otra me hiciera a mí lo mismo, ¿no? Tenía que atarlo con hijos para que, si alguna vez pensaba dejarme, le costase un riñón. Y descubrir ahora que todo ha sido para nada…

—Te ha dejado cuatro millones de dólares —le recordó Bella.

Durante todos esos años, Ángela y ella no habían sido nada más que una póliza de seguros para la mujer que las había adoptado. No habían sido sus hijas, sólo inversiones para hacer efectivas en caso de que su matrimonio no hubiese durado. Y ahora, sin duda, eran una carga para ella.

— ¡Eso no es nada! —replicó su madre, mirando de una a otra—. Y necesitaré cada céntimo de ese dinero para mantenerme atractiva y pillar a otro hombre rico.

Nada de hijas mayores en la película, claro. Y nada de apoyo económico para ninguna de las dos.

—Imagino que un elegante apartamento en Sidney sería el primer paso —sugirió Bella.

—Sí, por supuesto. No me habría quedado aquí de todas maneras ahora que Carlisle no está. Pero puedo fingir que la finca sigue siendo mía si tú permaneces aquí, Bella. Y cuando tengas a Edward Cullen agarrado por las pelotas, podrás devolverme todo lo que te he dado durante estos años.

«Me lo dio mi padre, no tú», pensó ella. «Tú sólo hacías el numerito de madre delante de él». Bella experimentó una abrumadora sensación de soledad en ese momento.

—Yo no soy como tú. Nunca seré como tú. No tengo intención de agarrar a Edward Cullen de las pelotas. Sólo voy a cumplir el contrato que he firmado con él.

—No seas tonta. Tienes una oportunidad de oro para conservar todo lo que has tenido hasta ahora. Incluso más.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no lo haré así. No lo engañaré y no jugaré a tus juegos. Esta casa es suya y me alegro de tener un trabajo porque ahora sé que no puedo esperar ayuda de ti, madre. Ángela y yo hemos servido para que consiguieras tu propósito. Hemos sido tus peones para mantener atrapado a papá, pero eso se ha terminado. Ahora puedes prescindir de nosotras, ¿verdad?

—Bella ¿qué estás diciendo? —exclamó su hermana.

Ella apretó su brazo para calmarla.

—No te preocupes. Siempre me tendrás a mí.

— ¡Eres una desagradecida! —Gritó su madre—. No eras nada antes de que yo te diese un hogar. Has tenido todos los privilegios que puede tener una niña. ¡Las dos! ¿Y qué recibo yo a cambio?

Bella no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

—Nos has utilizado durante todos estos años. Eso es lo que has recibido a cambio —replicó, pensando que podría haber sido adoptada por otra familia, una que la hubiera querido a ella y a Ángela.

—Si tuvieras un poco de sentido común, me harías caso.

—No pienso seguir siendo tu marioneta.

— ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿No te das cuenta de que mis consejos podrían convertirte en una princesa?

—No es eso lo que quiero.

Era la verdad. Ella quería amar al hombre con el que tuviera un hijo, quería que él la amase también. Ni con todo el dinero del mundo se podía comprar eso.

— ¿Quieres pasarte la vida limpiando establos? —le espetó su madre.

—Al menos sería un trabajo honrado.

—No me digas que a Carlisle le perjudicó lo que yo hice. Ni a Ángela ni a ti, viviendo rodeadas de lujos.

Le había hecho daño a Ángela. A ella no porque podía escapar con los caballos, pero…

—Perjudicó a Edward.

—Ah, el pobre Edward —repitió su madre, desdeñosa—. Estaba tan triste que se convirtió en millonario y se quedó con la fortuna de su padre. ¿Esperas que sienta pena por él? Te has metido en su trampa firmando ese contrato y ese hombre te destrozará. La única manera de evitarlo es teniéndolo controlado.

—Supongo que eso es lo que tú hiciste todos estos años, madre. ¿Crees que tenerlo controlado te ha servido de algo? —La retó Isabella—. Parece que, al final, ha ganado él.

El rostro de Renata se contorsionó de rabia.

—Ganaríamos nosotras si hicieras lo que yo te digo.

—No pienso hacerlo.

Su madre dio un paso adelante con la mano levantada, dispuesta a abofetearla, y Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar un brazo para evitar el golpe.

— ¡Corre a la cocina a buscar a Graham, Ángela! —Le gritó a su hermana—. Será mejor que pares porque no voy a aceptarlo más, madre.

Pero Renata, fuera de sí, seguía intentando golpearla.

— ¿Quieres que te denuncie? Porque lo haría. Graham sería mi testigo y lo haría porque ahora trabaja para Edward Cullen. Ahora soy yo la jefa, no tú. ¿Cómo quedarías delante de tus amigos si te denunciase por pegar a tu hija?

Eso la detuvo.

Renata bajó los brazos, respirando con dificultad y lanzando sobre ella una mirada asesina.

— ¡Menuda hija eres tú!

La hija obediente había muerto en aquella habitación. Una pena más en su vida.

—Tú nunca te has portado como una madre.

— ¡Espero que uno de tus malditos caballos te patee hasta matarte!

Esa frase rompió el último lazo de lealtad que pudiera sentir por aquella mujer.

—Sugiero que hagas tus maletas y te vayas cuanto antes.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Bella? —oyó entonces la voz de Graham desde la puerta.

—No, me parece que esto ha terminado —contestó ella—. ¿Madre?

—Tu padre se levantaría de su tumba si supiera cómo me estás tratando.

Bella no se molestó en replicar. Ángela y ella habían hecho todo lo posible por complacerlo cuando estaba vivo. También eso había terminado.

Lady Renata se dio la vuelta para salir del salón con la cabeza bien alta, pero antes de hacerlo chascó los dedos en dirección a Ángela.

—Ayúdame a hacer las maletas.

—No, Ángela se queda conmigo —dijo Isabella.

— ¿Qué? Ah, ya veo, hasta el gusano se vuelve contra mí —replicó Renata mientras Ángela se escondía detrás de Graham.

Luego desapareció, dejando tras ella un vacío que dejó a Bella sin fuerzas.

— ¡Puedo hacer algo por ti! —insistió Graham.

— ¿Te importaría pedirle a Jeannette que nos traiga un té?

—No, claro que no.

El hombre dejó a las dos hermanas solas. Bella abrió los brazos y Ang se echó en ellos, rompiendo a llorar.

—No pasa nada —intentó tranquilizarla—. Nos tenemos la una a la otra. Ocurra lo que ocurra en el futuro, siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra.

Por el momento, el futuro era una casilla en blanco.

Pero no.

El nombre de Edward Cullen estaba escrito en ella.

Aquél había sido el día de su ajuste de cuentas.

Y también lo había sido para Ángela y para ella.

Se preguntó entonces qué diría la casilla en un año, pero estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar en ello. Tenía que ir paso a paso, se dijo. Incluso cuando Edward Cullen fuera a visitar la finca, no haría nada de lo que no se sintiera orgullosa.

**Tachan **

**Espero que les haya gustado… Hoy les deje Doble xD**

**Dejen sus Opiniones y si se portan bien Subo Otro :D **

**No es chantaje jeje lo subiré si termino a tiempo mis labores solo queda de ustedes comentar si quieren **

**Gracias por leerme….**

**Nika…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les dejo el oro capi….. Provecho!**

**Capítulo 6**

Edward Cullen estaba en el salón de su apartamento, observando al Queen Mary II entrar majestuosamente en el puerto de Sidney. Iba acompañado por una flotilla de barcos que parecían diminutos comparados con la enorme embarcación. Un espectáculo increíble que atraería a miles de espectadores en aquella nueva visita del Queen Mary a Sidney.

Entonces pensó en otra visita, una que esperaba que fuese más satisfactoria para él. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que firmó el contrato con Isabella Cullen y ella no lo había llamado para pedirle consejo sobre nada. Tenía el número de su móvil, pero no lo había usado una sola vez. ¿Estaría intentando demostrar que era capaz de hacer su trabajo sin ayuda o era una forma de mantenerlo a distancia?

Lady Renata habría hecho lo posible por envenenarla contra él, pero la viuda de su padre se había ido de la finca de Yarramalong aquel mismo día. No podía soportar quedarse allí cuando sir Carlisle ya no estaba, les había dicho a sus amigos. Ni una sola palabra sobre la orden de desahucio. Desde entonces se alojaba en casa de unos amigos, haciendo el papel de doliente viuda y fingiendo que había dejado a Bella a cargo de la finca… para salvar la cara.

Pero el silencio desde Yarramalong lo molestaba. ¿Querría Isabella mantenerlo alejado de su vida todo lo posible? Le daba igual lo que lady Renata dijera o hiciera, mientras estuviera fuera de la película. Pero quería comprobar si Bella estaba de su lado realmente o jugando al juego de su madre.

Era hora de ponerse en contacto con ella, decidió, sonriendo cínicamente. El deseo podía hacer que un hombre perdiera la cabeza y Edward estaba decidido a no ser nunca la marioneta de una mujer. El truco era controlar su deseo por Isabella Cullen. Ser el dueño de su propio destino era la regla de oro en su vida y no pensaba cambiar.

De modo que se obligó a sí mismo a esperar hasta la hora de la cena, pensando que habría dejado de trabajar para entonces y estaría dispuesta a charlar un rato con él. Con una copa de coñac en la mano, Edward se dejó caer sobre su sillón favorito y esperó mientras oía la señal de llamada, consciente de lo excitado que estaba y preguntándose si Bella habría pensado en él durante los últimos quince días.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Te llamo para saber cómo va todo.

—Ah, hola, Edward—Bella había tardado un segundo en contestar—. ¿Tenía que darte un informe todas las semanas o algo así? No recuerdo que quedáramos en eso.

—No quedamos en eso. Pero he oído que lady Renata está en la ciudad… supongo que no habrá pasado por la finca.

—No creo que vuelva. Se llevó todas sus cosas.

—¿Te causó problemas, Bella?

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un suspiro.

—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo por fin—. Los empleados que se han quedado en la finca saben que la situación ha cambiado. Estamos bien, no hay ningún problema.

Edward sonrió.

Evidentemente había habido problemas, pero Bella no se había rendido. Definitivamente, una mujer de carácter. Le gustaba eso. Podía añadir cierto picante a meterse en la cama con ella. Pero no creía que Bella diera el primer paso, de modo que ganar la batalla de almohadas sería aún más interesante.

—¿Piensas… venir a visitarnos pronto?

Esa vacilación reveló cierta aprensión sobre su presencia en la finca. Y Edward no quería que tuviese miedo de él. Eso no era parte del plan. Sería mejor calmar sus miedos, posiblemente implantados por la venenosa lady Renata, antes de que se convirtieran en una barrera.

—Mañana es viernes, así que tengo algo de tiempo libre —contestó—. Iré alrededor de las seis y media y pasaré el fin de semana evaluando la propiedad.

—Mañana —repitió ella.

—¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, sí, claro. Seis y media. Tendré la alfombra roja preparada.

—Gracias, Bella —sonrió Edward—. Estoy deseando.

Bella se decía a sí misma que no había razón para sentir pánico. Todo el mundo había trabajado mucho para que la finca estuviera en perfecto estado de revisión. Las señoras de la limpieza lo habían dejado todo radiante, el jardinero había cortado el césped y Jeannette estaba haciendo una cena especial. Eran casi las seis y el único problema era qué iba a ponerse.

¿Debería arreglarse como su madre insistía siempre en que hicieran cuando su padre llegaba a casa? Ella no era ni la hija ni la esposa de Edward Cullen, sólo una empleada. Y aunque él había expresado su deseo de ser recibido como su padre, Bella se preguntaba si arreglándose lo animaría a pensar que era presa fácil.

Le repugnaba lo que su madre había sugerido sobre la situación, pero no podía apartarlo de su mente.

Debería confiar en su sentido común, se dijo. Su madre no había hablado con Edward como ella, no sabía lo que esperaba. Él quería que le diesen la bienvenida y para ello debería arreglarse como haría cualquiera para recibir a un invitado importante. ¿Y quién era más importante que Edward en esas circunstancias? Además, en su corazón quería estar atractiva para él. Y por eso había pasado tanto tiempo lavándose y secándose el pelo hasta convertirlo en una masa de rizos parcialmente domesticados.

Un atuendo elegante pero informal, decidió, poniéndose un pantalón blanco y un top en tonos verde, blanco y negro. El escote no era nada descarado, pero cuando se miró al espejo pensó que Edward podría tomarlo como una invitación.

Aunque si él tenía sexo en mente, daría igual lo que se pusiera, ¿no?

Y estaba empezando a quedarse sin tiempo.

Después de maquillarse discretamente, decidió no ponerse perfume. No, definitivamente nada de perfume porque también eso podría ser interpretado como una invitación. Satisfecha con su aspecto elegante y respetable, y haciendo lo imposible por ignorar los nervios, se dirigió al salón para preparar un martini. Le ofrecería uno cuando bajase del helicóptero. Esa parte del ceremonial no le haría daño a nadie. Además, una copa era apropiada en aquellas circunstancias.

Jeannette apareció entonces con un plato de antipasto que dejó sobre la barra.

—En caso de que quiera picar algo antes de cenar —le dijo—. Graham está esperando en la cocina. El llevará la bolsa de viaje del señor Cullen al cuarto de invitados cuando llegue el helicóptero —el ama de llaves la miró, insegura—. ¿Seguro que no querrá dormir en el dormitorio principal?

—No lo sé, le preguntaré cuando llegue.

Jeannette se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tenía más de cincuenta años y era gordita, pero se enorgullecía de estar siempre presentable y Bella sabía que ese gesto era provocado por los nervios. Los cambios resultaban difíciles para todo el mundo, pensó, seguramente más para la gente mayor.

—El antipasto tiene un aspecto delicioso, Jeannette. Deja de preocuparte.

El ama de llaves inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

—Me parece que oigo el helicóptero. Buena suerte, Bella. Estás muy guapa, por cierto.

—Gracias. Y gracias por todo lo que has hecho para que Edward se sienta bienvenido.

—Merece la pena. La verdad, no me apetece nada tener que marcharme de aquí. Esta casa ha sido nuestro hogar durante tantos años…

Cuando salió del salón, Bella estaba poniendo una aceituna en el martini.

El ruido del helicóptero parecía vibrar por todo su cuerpo. Nerviosa, tomó la copa de martini firmemente mientras obligaba a sus temblorosas piernas a dirigirse al helipuerto. Era importante que Edward la viese allí, dándole la bienvenida. Y tenía que hacerlo bien. Mucha gente dependía de que Edward se sintiera feliz por mantener aquella finca.

Un año no sería suficiente para Jeannette. El ama de llaves quería que aquélla siguiera siendo su casa.

En cuanto salió al jardín, el viento que levantaban las aspas del helicóptero destrozó su peinado. Debería haberse hecho una coleta en lugar de dejarlo suelto, pensó. Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Sujetando la copa, esperó que el helicóptero aterrizase antes de subir los escalones para recibir a Edward.

Las aspas dejaron de moverse, las puertas se abrieron y Bella se obligó a sí misma a sonreír para recibir al hombre que se había convertido en el motor de su vida.

Edward bajó del helicóptero con una sonrisa en los labios. Asombroso cuánto lo había alegrado ver a Isabella esperándolo, los rizos marrones flotando locamente alrededor de su cara.

—Bienvenido a casa —lo saludó ella, ofreciéndole la copa de martini.

El rió, disfrutando del humor negro de la situación. Aquella casa había sido comprada, como Bella sabía bien. No tenía ninguna conexión emocional con la propiedad. La conexión era con Bella y ella estaba haciendo su papel a la perfección. Aquél era su sitio, no el suyo.

Sin embargo, mientras tomaba la copa, Edward se alegró de haber ido, aunque la bienvenida estuviese pagada.

—Gracias, Isabella.

—¿Qué tal el día?

—Mucho trabajo, como siempre. ¿Y tú?

—Muy ocupada también —Bella tuvo que sonreír ante lo falso de la conversación—. Parece que vienes directamente de la oficina.

—Así es. Bill tiene que volver a Sidney mientras haya luz, así que no teníamos mucho tiempo. Había pensado cambiarme de ropa cuando llegase aquí.

—Sí, claro. Te he preparado el cuarto de invitados. Las cosas personales de mí… de tu padre siguen en el dormitorio principal. No sabía si querrías dormir allí…

—No lo creo —la interrumpió Edward —. Bueno, vamos dentro. Puedes enseñarme el dormitorio principal y después decidiré lo que hago.

Una cosa era segura: no quería que nada en la casa le recordase a su padre o a la mujer que había suplantado a su madre, asegurándose de que su hijo fuera persona non grata en aquel sitio.

Era su casa ahora y no pensaba dejar que hubiese ninguna puerta cerrada para él. No era un invitado, era el propietario.

La puerta principal se abría a un espacioso vestíbulo. Las losetas del suelo, en color beis y terracota, con dibujos de figuras al estilo romano. César entrando en su palacio, pensó Edward, irónico. Una puerta de cedro daba paso a un salón decorado de una forma claramente masculina: sofás de piel oscura, una chimenea de piedra, estanterías con libros… Su padre, evidentemente, era amo y señor en aquella habitación.

Pero no en el dormitorio, un cuarto que lady Renata había decorado para sí misma. Todo en él era sensualmente femenino; muebles de cerezo, un edredón de brocado rosa con cortinas a juego, muchos almohadones, una espesa alfombra de color rojo… Una habitación para la reina de un burdel, pensó cínicamente. No podía imaginar a Bella en aquella cama. Los colores no iban con ella. Ni el estilo de la habitación.

Ella abrió otra puerta para que viese el resto de la suite. Una mirada a la izquierda reveló un vestidor con paredes forradas de madera y, al fondo, un espejo de cuerpo entero. A la derecha, un cuarto de baño con una espaciosa ducha en la que fácilmente cabrían dos personas y un jacuzzi en mármol con vetas de jade. Aquella parte de la suite le gustaba mucho. Pero sólo cuando se hubiera librado de los muebles… y cualquier cosa que hubiera pertenecido a lady Renata.

—Ocuparé esta suite después de cambiar los muebles. Mientras tanto, me alojaré en el cuarto de invitados. Voy a llamar a un decorador para que venga lo antes posible. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres hacer con la cosas de mi padre?

—Quédate con lo que quieras y tira lo demás. Y dile a lady Renata que puede quedarse con los muebles… gratis. Está claro que eran suyos.

Bella se puso colorada.

—Se lo diré.

—Me han dicho que está en casa de Tanya Denalli —comentó él entonces, para saber si seguía en contacto con su madre.

—Dejó instrucciones para que su correo fuese enviado allí, sí. No sé durante cuánto tiempo. Supongo que podríamos guardar sus cosas en un guardamuebles… si las quiere.

Edward tuvo la impresión de que Isabella no había vuelto a hablar con su madre. Y que no le gustaba nada tener que hacerlo. Evidentemente, había habido una ruptura. No sabía si eso le había dolido o no, pero estaba claro que la idea de llamarla no le causaba alegría alguna.

—Por otro lado, puedes regalarle los muebles al ama de llaves y su marido. A mí me da igual.

—La llamaré —murmuró Bella—. No quiero dárselos a nadie sin antes consultarlo con ella.

Sí, aquella chica era leal. Y ésa era seguramente la razón por la que había pensado que su situación en la familia Cullen era injusta. Y también significaba que iba a tener que convencerla de que acostarse con él no era un pecado.

Eso la hacía aún más deseable. Sí, sería una novedad acostarse con una mujer que no se sintiera atraída por su dinero. Sólo un revolcón honesto, porque los dos querían hacerlo.

—Bueno, vamos a ver el resto de la casa.

Bella lo llevó al otro lado del pasillo.

—Ésta es mi habitación —le dijo, sin abrir la puerta—. Y ésta es la de Ángela. Está casi todo el tiempo en Sidney, en un apartamento que comparte con otros estudiantes. Está en el último año de universidad.

—¿Qué estudia?

—Enfermería, pero quiere ser comadrona. Espero que no te importe que venga a verme.

—Si lady Renata está pagando sus estudios, supongo que esperará que no pase por aquí…

—Yo estoy pagando sus estudios —lo interrumpió Bella.

Parecía una declaración de guerra y Edward tuvo la impresión de que defendería sus actos hasta la muerte. La ruptura con lady Renata era, por lo tanto, definitiva. Las hijas adoptivas no volverían a obedecer sus órdenes. Edward sonrió, alargando una mano para tocar su cara en un gesto de aprobación. Que Bella no necesitaba en absoluto seguramente.

—Lo que hagas con tu dinero es cosa tuya. Y me alegra saber que cuidas de tu hermana.

—¿Entonces no te importa que venga a la finca?

Sus ojos eran enormes piscinas marrones y, por un momento, Edward casi se perdió en ellos. Era una mujer acostumbrada a dar cariño; la clase de cariño que él sólo había recibido de su madre. Ángela ni siquiera era su hermana biológica y sin embargo… un absurdo ataque de celos empujó su respuesta:

—No tengo objeciones a que venga, pero prefiero que no venga al mismo tiempo que yo.

«Que no me robe tu atención».

Luego apartó la mano. No pensaba dejar que nada interfiriese con lo que quería de Isabella. La compasión por una víctima no llegaba tan lejos.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —asintió ella. Había apartado la mirada, lo cual sugería que sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Edward estaba seguro de que se sentía tan atraída por él como él por ella. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, pensó, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía ser paciente. Era como un juego de póquer; había que saber cuándo subir la apuesta y cuándo esperar. Y tener la carta adecuada iba a ser esencial con Isabella Cullen.

Ella lo llevó al cuarto de invitados que era, en realidad, una suite con una salita equipada con televisión de plasma, una cocina francesa y dos dormitorios con cuarto de baño. Su bolsa de viaje había sido colocada en uno de los dormitorios. La decoración era inofensiva, en marrón y blanco, el único toque de color el de unas flores en un jarrón de cristal. Lo único que diferenciaba aquella habitación de un hotel era que le faltaba una botella de champán en un cubo de hielo. Pero Bella le había ofrecido un martini.

—Te dejo para que te acomodes. Reúnete conmigo en el salón cuando hayas terminado.

No se quedó a charlar.

No le dio pista alguna sobre lo que sentía.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, jurándose a sí mismo que aquélla sería la última vez que lo tratase como a un invitado.

Pensaba ser mucho más que eso en la vida Bella Cullen. Antes de que terminase el fin de semana, la distancia que ella intentaba mantener iba a disminuir considerablemente.

**Dejen Su Reviews! **

**Siiii sé que quieres no sean malitas :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaa Checasss **

**Capítulo 7**

Edward no intentó seducirla.

Ni una sola vez durante todo el fin de semana, ni la más mínima sugerencia.

Durante todo el tiempo Bella había estado tensa, esperando que se aprovechase de la atracción que, evidentemente, sentía por él. Cuando la hizo reír durante la cena, los vívidos ojos marrones brillaron mientras decía que la pierna de cordero de Jeannette era la ofrenda perfecta para el hijo pródigo. En los establos el sábado por la mañana después de un largo paseo por el campo, relajándose en la piscina mientras admiraba su físico atlético, su cuerpo mojado haciendo que el deseo de tocarlo fuera casi insoportable, era como un dios.

Tantos momentos de vulnerabilidad por su parte… y sabía que Edward se había dado cuenta de su reacción. Sin embargo, ni una sola vez se aprovechó de ello. Ni siquiera lo mencionó.

Si la quería como amante ocasional, que no hiciera nada no tenía sentido. A menos que se contentase con esperar para conocerla mejor. O quizá no la deseaba en absoluto y sólo quería un sitio que pudiese llamar su hogar sin complicaciones de ningún tipo.

Le había dado un beso en la mejilla antes de subir al helicóptero y, cuando se marchó, Bella no podía concentrarse en nada. «Estaba como ida» Iba paseando por la casa, pensando en él hasta que Jeannette le dijo que la cena estaba lista.

—Es encantador —comentó el ama de llaves—. Un caballero. No sé qué tenía lady Renata contra él. Y muy guapo, debo decir.

—Sí, un tipo con sentido común —asintió Graham—. Se ha interesado por todo.

Les había gustado, evidentemente. Claro que era lógico. Edward se había tomado su tiempo para charlar con todo el mundo, desde Graham hasta Billy Black, el encargado de los establos. Cualquier preocupación que tuvieran había desaparecido aquel fin de semana.

—No volveré hasta que hayan terminado de redecorar el dormitorio principal —le había dicho antes de despedirse.

Isabella no sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en redecorarlo, pero serían al menos un par de semanas. Era tonto sentirse tan… decepcionada por el hecho de que Edward no estuviera interesado en ella. Él tenía su vida en la ciudad, quizá una mujer que significase algo para él, una mujer bellísima con la que compartiría cama de forma habitual. No le hacía falta una amante en el campo.

Debería sentirse aliviada, debería alegrarse de que su madre se hubiera equivocado. Pero al menos cuando Ángela la llamó por teléfono, nerviosa, Bella no tenía nada que contarle.

— ¿Se ha ido?

—Sí. Se marchó a las cinco y media.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? No te ha…

—No, no ha pasado nada —la interrumpió su hermana—. Edward Cullen se ha portado como un caballero.

—He estado tan preocupada todo el fin de semana. Después de lo que mamá dijo de sus intenciones…

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, Ang. Además, yo puedo controlarlo. El circuito de hípica está lleno de mujeriegos y tengo práctica quitándomelos de encima.

Claro que era fácil cuando una no los encontraba atractivos.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Edward no me ha dado ningún problema. Al contrario, incluso se ha llevado una copia de los eventos de este año para que sus visitas no interfieran con la competición. Y no le importa que vengas a verme.

No añadió que sólo podría visitarla cuando él no estuviera allí porque sería fácil quedar con su hermana mientras Edward estaba en Sídney.

—Suena… simpático.

«Simpático» no era la palabra que mejor lo definía. El instinto le decía que había algo oscuro en él, algo que mantenía sujeto hasta que llegase el momento oportuno. Y estando a su lado sentía una excitación nerviosa que era imposible ignorar o controlar.

—Ojalá mamá lo hubiese acogido en casa hace diez años —suspiró Ángela—. No conocerlo es lo que me preocupa.

—En fin, al menos no quiere vengarse de nosotras.

—No, evidentemente no. Aunque no le hemos hecho nada.

—Y tampoco hemos hecho nada por él. Pero a lo mejor hacer que se sienta bienvenido aquí…

Ángela dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Espero que sólo sea eso, Bella.

—Deja de preocuparte. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? ¿Te ha llamado mamá?

—No. ¿Y a ti?

—No, pero tengo que llamarla.

Bella le contó lo del dormitorio principal y después siguieron charlando durante un rato. Ahora que no tenían a sus padres debían apoyarse la una en la otra. Lo único que no podía confiarle eran sus sentimientos por Edward Cullen, lo cual la hacía sentir muy sola. Pero seguramente eran tontas nociones románticas.

Bella hizo lo posible para olvidarse de él durante las semanas previas a la competición de Maitland, donde tomaría parte en dos eventos; el más importante de ellos, el concurso de saltos, otorgaba puntos para la Copa del Mundo. Entrenar a sus caballos para que estuvieran en forma la mantuvo ocupada en lo que era realmente importante para ella.

En cuanto a la casa, un camión se llevó las cosas que su madre quería conservar en un guardamuebles y el decorador pasó por allí para tomar medidas.

Edward no se puso en contacto con ella personalmente ni tampoco lo hizo Isabella. Él sabía que tenía un concurso en Maitland y si quería ir a verla…

Una vez allí, reservó habitación en un hotel diferente al del resto de los jinetes. Quería evitar los cotilleos y la inevitable curiosidad por saber cómo era su vida tras la muerte de su padre. La mayoría de ellos debían de creerla una heredera y no le apetecía tener que contarles la verdad. No era asunto de nadie y ella no necesitaba ese tipo de distracción cuando tenía que competir.

En cualquier caso tuvo que soportar palabras de condolencia, pero su actitud distante la protegió de preguntas personales. Hasta que quedó en tercer lugar en el primer evento y Mickey Newton decidió que eso la habría puesto de mejor humor.

Acababa de desmontar y le había dado el caballo a Jacob Black, que siempre viajaba con ella a los campeonatos, cuando Mickey le dio un azote en el trasero, ofreciéndole una de sus blanquísimas sonrisas destinadas a hacer que las mujeres cayesen a sus pies. Había competido en dos Olimpiadas, era un fijo en los concursos de saltos y a los treinta años había estado casado y divorciado de dos herederas.

Aparentemente, ella era su siguiente objetivo.

— ¡Buen trasero, Bella! ¿Qué tal si quedamos esta noche? Estoy disponible y te aseguro que pasaremos un buen rato. Aunque como tú debes de estar nadando en dinero, esta noche las copas las pagas tú.

Antes de que ella pudiese replicar, otra voz masculina la interrumpió, una voz retadora que no admitía réplica.

—La señorita Cullen no está disponible esta noche. Va a cenar conmigo.

— ¡Edward!

La sorpresa de verlo allí aceleró su corazón. Y Mickey también se quedó sorprendido. Edward era más alto y tenía un aura de poder, de peligro. Desde luego, no era un hombre al que se pudiera detener cuando quería algo.

—Lo siento, no sabía que Isabella tuviera novio —se disculpé Mickey, antes de alejarse con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Estaba intentado ligar contigo, ¿no?

— Mickey intenta ligar con todas las mujeres. Es incapaz de mantener los pantalones abrochados.

— ¿Tienes algo con él?

—No, sólo es un compañero de saltos —contestó Bella—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?

—He venido a verte competir. ¿Te molesta?

—No, claro que no.

— ¿Es normal que… tus compañeros intenten ligar contigo?

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Los jinetes son un grupo bastante incestuoso. Usan el sexo como forma de relajación después de las competiciones. A mí no me gustan esas cosas, así que suelo alejarme.

Por qué le estaba dando esa información, no lo sabía. Pero le parecía importante que entendiera que ella elegía bien con quién se iba a la cama.

—Así que no te acuestas con tus compañeros de competición.

—No me acuesto con nadie por deporte, Edward —contestó Bella.

Él sonrió, en absoluto molesto por su agresiva afirmación, sino más bien divertido.

—Yo puedo encontrar compañía cuando quiero, así que no es por eso por lo que he venido. Sólo quería verte compitiendo y estaba a punto de felicitarte por haber quedado en tercer lugar cuando la familiaridad de Mickey distrajo mi atención.

Ella asintió. Seguramente su interés era sólo eso… interés por la novedad. Respiró profundamente para llevar oxígeno a su desordenado cerebro y consiguió sonreír.

—En fin, eso lo has hecho muy bien. Nunca había visto a Mickey tan asustado.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Me ofendí en tu nombre. No sólo es un pulpo, además estaba buscando que alguien le solucionara la vida.

Se había ofendido…

—Ah, entonces estabas haciendo el papel de hermano mayor.

—No —sonrió Edward—. Es que te quería para mí solo. Había pensado que podríamos tomar un café antes del próximo evento.

—Yo prefiero algo frío.

«Necesitaba» algo frío.

—Lo que tú digas.

Bella se quitó el casco de competición y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras iban hacia una de las casetas de refrescos. Y Edward la observó intentando controlar los rizos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Entiendo que Mickey te encuentre tan sexy. Tienes un pelo precioso. Y esa chaqueta tan ajustada… por no hablar de los pantalones de montar. Parecen una segunda piel.

El, con vaqueros y camiseta negra, era el hombre más guapo de todos. La fuerza de su personalidad hacía que los demás parecieran insignificantes.

—Es el uniforme oficial. Y te aseguro que Mickey está más interesado en mi herencia que en mí. Claro que yo no tengo herencia. Pero tú te metiste antes de que pudiera explicárselo.

— ¡Ah! A veces es un problema tener dinero —dijo Edward, haciéndole un guiño—. Al menos a partir de ahora sabrás que te quieren por ti misma.

— ¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Hay muchas mujeres deseando lo que tú tienes? ¿Cómo sabes quién está interesada en tu dinero y quién no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tarde o temprano ese asunto se solucionará por sí solo.

— ¿Nunca has querido casarte?

— ¿Estás interesada en casarte conmigo, Bella?

Ella se detuvo, sorprendida.

— ¡No! Yo no soy como mi madre. Yo no intentaría cazarte ni…

—Así que eso es lo que lady Renata sugirió.

La certeza que había en sus ojos hacía imposible negarlo. E Isabella tenía la sensación de que lo había sabido antes de que se le escapara.

— ¿Ese era el plan? ¿Llevarme a tu cama y quedarte embarazada?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Mi madre dijo que tenías que desearme o no habríamos llegado a ese acuerdo sobre la finca. Y que podía asegurar mi futuro dándote todo lo que quisieras… y atraparte quedándome embarazada. Pero yo nunca tendría un hijo por esa razón.

¿Lo habría pensado Edward? ¿Sería por eso por lo que mantenía las distancias?

—Y tampoco me casaría por dinero —añadió—. Yo quiero…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Isabella?

—Quiero estar enamorada del hombre con el que me case. Amor de verdad.

—Y mientras esperas ese amor… — Edward levantó una mano para acariciar su cara con una sonrisa irónica— ¿pasarías el rato conmigo?

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

El amor y el matrimonio no tenían nada que ver con la relación que ellos dos podrían tener.

Lo había dejado bien claro.

— ¿Has preparado todo esto sólo para acostarte conmigo, Edward?

El pareció pensárselo un momento antes de contestar:

—No. Quería conocerte, Bella Cullen. Saberlo todo sobre ti… cómo eres, cómo has vivido. Por eso estoy aquí, viéndote competir.

Cómo había vivido… como la hija adoptada de su padre. Quería ver la vida que él podría haber tenido si no lo hubieran alejado de allí.

La injusticia que se había hecho con él hizo que se le formase un nudo en la garganta. Le habría gustado darle lo que no había tenido, esa sensación de pertenecer a algo. Edward Cullen despertaba tantos deseos en ella. Y la verdad era que no quería dejarlo fuera.

«Abre la puerta, Bella», se dijo a sí misma. «Déjalo entrar en tu vida».

— ¿Te importa? —le preguntó Edward —. La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho verte competir. Una pena que tu caballo golpease el último obstáculo del triple con los cascos traseros. Pero si te molesta que esté aquí…

—No —dijo ella rápidamente.

— ¿Entonces podemos cenar juntos?

—Sí, eso estaría bien —asintió Bella.

Era una oportunidad de saber algo más sobre él. Conocer a aquel hombre, saber cómo había vivido, le parecía más importante que todo lo demás.

—Estupendo —sonrió Edward.

Era una sonrisa que barrió las nubes negras de su mente, reemplazándolas con una nerviosa anticipación.

**Gracias por sus alertar coments y todo gracias gracias xD**

**Ejemmmm creo que merezco reviews verdad que shiii :D**

**Nika…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Chicas me perdí en el tiempo…. Lo siento!

Gracias por los Fav, todas aquellas que han leído lo poco que he publicado mil gracias

Nunca está de más decir que esto es una adaptación**la historia no me pertenece**, los personajes utilizados son de la autoría de la grandiosa Stephenie _Meyer_, yo solo juego con ellos….

Más adelante dejare El nombre real de la historia y su autora!

**Algún parecido con otra historia o lo que sea es mera coincidencia como mencione anteriormente es una ADAPTACION, si ven algún error o si he hecho algo mal se agradecería que me lo dejen saber!**

**Capítulo 8**

Isabella Cullen montando a Midnight Magic…

Era el evento del día y Midnight Magic era su mejor caballo. Bella lo había entrenado durante cinco años y era un animal magnífico, las crines y la cola trenzada, su brillante piel cepillada en un patrón de tablero de ajedrez. Jacob Black lo había acicalado maravillosamente, pero era la actuación no el aspecto del animal lo que puntuaba.

Edward no recordaba la última vez que se había puesto tan nervioso. Quizá en alguna de las partidas de póquer, cuando necesitaba dinero rápido para poder entrar en el mundo de su padre.

Quería que Bella ganase, pero no para que estuviera de buen humor al acabar la competición. El deseo carnal que lo había llevado hasta allí se había ido transformando en simpatía. Su forma de ser y su honestidad, con las que se había ganado su respeto. Bella hacía que el sofisticado público del campeonato de saltos pareciese aburrido en comparación. No quería meterse en su mundo, pero el deseo que despertaba en él era tan fuerte que el donjuán de Mickey había estado a punto de recibir un puñetazo.

Mía…

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Ya era suficientemente absurdo que el deseo de estar con ella hubiera hecho insoportable la espera. Bella estaba poniendo su mundo patas arriba. Le había dicho la verdad cuando le preguntó si quería acostarse con ella. Ese había sido su motivo inicialmente, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más le gustaba.

Cuando empezó el circuito, Edward se puso tenso. Midnight Magic saltó bien el primer obstáculo, pero en el segundo golpeó la barra con los cascos traseros. Afortunadamente no la tiró, pero pronto llegaría el triple, el más difícil de todos.

Edward se puso de pie, incapaz de permanecer sentado. El salto y el aterrizaje debían ser perfectos para poder pasar inmediatamente una tras otro, pero no hubo ningún error, los pasos entre una valla y otra bien medidos. Tenía el corazón en la garganta cuando Midnight Magic saltó el último limpiamente y empezó a galopar hacia la línea de meta.

¡Lo había conseguido!

Había ganado a los jinetes que habían saltado antes que ella.

Edward aplaudió tan fuerte que, al final, le dolían las manos. Cuando Bella levantó la mirada hacia las gradas, él le hizo un gesto de victoria y su preciosa cara se iluminó con una sonrisa. Quedaban dos competidores más, pero lo había hecho muy bien y estaba contento por ella.

¡La ganadora!

El corazón de Bella palpitaba de felicidad mientras el juez colocaba la escarapela azul de vencedor sobre el cuello de Midnight Magic. Bella miró hacia las gradas buscando a Edward, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Seguramente habría bajado para felicitarla. Había logrado quedar en tercera posición varias veces, pero nunca había sido la vencedora y no lo habría sido sin su apoyo. Quería darle las gracias… oh, quería tantas cosas.

El estaba esperándola en la salida del circuito, charlando con Jacob Black. Bella literalmente saltó del caballo para reunirse con ellos.

—Bien hecho —la felicitó Jack. tomando las riendas de Magic—. El señor Cullen me estaba diciendo que os vais a cenar para celebrarlo.

—Sí, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta.

—Yo me encargo de los caballos, tú ve a pasarlo bien.

—Gracias, Jack. Pero antes tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

—Dame el casco, yo lo guardaré.

Después de entregarle el casco, Bella se volvió hacia Edward y él abrió los brazos como diciendo:

«Mírate, eres la ganadora». Y, sin poder evitarlo, Bella se echó en ellos. Edward la levantó y empezó a dar vueltas, riendo.

—¡Es la primera vez que gano! Y tú me has apoyado muchísimo.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Sentía que me estabas mirando, así que he tenido que hacerlo bien.

—Yo estaba saltando contigo. Si hubiera podido empujarte…

—Era como si tuviese alas.

Edward la miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—Tenías un ángel oscuro montando sobre tu hombro.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Tú no eres un ángel oscuro, Edward.

—A lo mejor necesito tu luz en mi vida, Isabela Cullen.

—Sí —asintió ella, contenta de poder responder a una necesidad que no tuviera que ver con el sexo. Claro que con sus pechos aplastados contra el torso masculino resultaba imposible no pensar en ello—. Me gusta pensar que podría cambiar un poco el pasado. Imagino que te sentiste tan… solo.

—A veces —admitió él—. Pero no ahora. Éste es un buen momento para tomar una copa de champán —dijo luego, dejándola en el suelo—. Venga, vamos a cenar.

Fue la mejor noche de su vida.

Edward la había llevado en su BMW descapotable al valle de Hunter, donde había docenas de restaurantes. Era maravilloso volar por la carretera en aquel coche, con su pelo al viento mientras le contaba anécdotas de la competición.

Bella no podía dejar de mirar sus manos en el volante, tan competente, tan seguro de sí mismo… preguntándose cómo sería que la tocase a ella. Su mirada se veía atraída una y otra vez por los poderosos muslos flexionándose cada vez que pisaba el freno o el acelerador. Destilaba una masculinidad que la abrumaba al pensar en verlo desnudo, en sentirlo desnudo, tocándola… haciéndola suya, sentía como se tensaban sus pechos tan solo de pensar en el de esa forma.

Pensamientos perversos.

Pensamientos peligrosos.

Pero no podía evitarlos, por mucho que se dijera a sí misma que el amor y el matrimonio no estaban en la agenda de Edward Cullen y que sería absurdo tener una aventura cuando seguramente ella desearía más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle. No sólo eso, una aventura podría dar al traste con el acuerdo que habían firmado.

Por otro lado, era imposible ignorar lo que sentía por él.

Se detuvieron en Kirkton Park, una zona de ocio llena de bares y restaurantes de lujo, y eligieron uno en medio de una hermosa rosaleda. Después de pedir una copa de champán en la barra se sentaron en un banco para disfrutar del delicioso ambiente perfumado mientras brindaban por su éxito.

Bella le preguntó por su trabajo y Edward habló abiertamente de los problemas que estaba intentando solucionar en la industria del transporte, entre ellos recortar los horarios de trabajo de los camioneros para que no se quedaran dormidos al volante, como ocurría tantas veces.

—Me alegro de que te importe. A mi padre… en fin, a él sólo le preocupaba ganar dinero. No le importaba su gente.

—Es mucho más fácil así —murmuró él, pensativo—. Cuando las cosas te importan… te comen por dentro.

Bella apretó su mano.

—Está en tu naturaleza que te importe. Tú no eres como tu padre. Ni como mi madre.

En la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir en esa casa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Aprendí a hacer el papel que se esperaba de mí. Hasta que tú lo cambiaste todo.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—La próxima vez que vaya a la finca no tienes que esperarme con un Martini. Sé tú misma, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien —sonrió Bella.

Entonces, abruptamente, Edward se levantó.

—Tengo hambre. Vamos a comer algo.

Bella creía estar en el séptimo cielo. A Edward le gustaba. La quería en su vida. Y no podía ocultar su felicidad. También ella lo quería en su vida.

Durante la cena, Edward le habló de su infancia en el rancho de su padrastro, compitiendo en rodeos desde que era un adolescente. Bella escuchaba cada palabra, fascinada.

Debería haber disfrutado del viaje de vuelta a Yarramalong, pero a mitad del camino se quedó dormida, la tensión de la competición venciéndola por fin. Cuando despertó, Edward estaba pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas para sacarla del coche.

—Vamos, Bella Durmiente. Échame los brazos al cuello y te llevaré a tu habitación.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En casa —sonrió Edward.

—Oye, que puedo andar…

—Relájate, Bella.

Y era tan agradable hacer lo que le pedía; apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y la cara en la fuerte columna de su cuello, respirando el aroma de su piel, una mezcla de colonia, champú… no sabía qué olía tan bien.

No habría nadie en la casa a esas horas porque Jeanette y Graham vivían en una casita aparte, pero la luz del pasillo estaba encendida. Seguramente Jack les habría dicho que volvería tarde con Edward y una de las habitaciones de invitados estaría preparada. Ese no era el problema. El problema era que ella no quería soltarlo.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, el corazón de Bella latía con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Ya no estaba medio dormida, sino completamente despierta, esperando el momento de la despedida y deseando no tener que hacerlo.

Edward iba a marcharse. Lo sabía y su cuerpo le gritaba que no le dejase ir.

«Déjala en la cama y vete», se decía a sí mismo. Bella confiaba en que hiciera justamente eso. Estaba gratificando al hombre primitivo que había en él llevándola en brazos… su mujer. No era culpa suya que el roce de sus pechos acelerase su corazón, ni que su aliento fuera una caricia irresistible. Quería sentir el calor de sus labios y con cualquier otra mujer no lo habría dudado, pero con Bella…

«Márchate y deja que descanse después de su éxito».

Edward se obligó a sí mismo a dejarla suavemente sobre la cama, pero Bella no apartó los brazos de su cuello. El miró su cara, seductoramente enmarcada por los rizos sobre la almohada blanca… estaba despierta, inflamando el deseo que intentaba contener.

Que ya no podía contener.

Cuando rozó sus labios no fue un beso suave. No fue un beso de buenas noches. Su boca cayó sobre los labios de Bella con una pasión abrasadora, el deseo contenido durante semanas empujándolo a tomar todo lo que ella pudiera darle.

Y la respuesta femenina fue igualmente fiera, enredando los dedos en su pelo, sujetando su cabeza mientras aceptaba y devolvía los besos…

Edward ni siquiera fue consciente de cuándo se tumbó a su lado en la cama, pero la envolvió en sus brazos y sintió que ella le pasaba una pierna por encima. Se besaron con una locura enfebrecida que consumía cualquier pensamiento racional.

—Quítate la ropa —dijo con voz ronca, apartándose un momento para buscar aire, su mano bajo la blusa para desabrochar el sujetador.

—Tu también —respondió ella.

Se lo quitaron todo, tirando cada prenda descartada al suelo, la necesidad de verse libres de barreras sin dejar sitio para las inhibiciones. Luego volvieron a abrazarse, piel con piel, las suaves curvas femeninas moldeándose contra el duro cuerpo masculino. Sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de el la abrazaban, se sentía morir de tanto placer.

Estaba lista para él, húmeda, caliente, y Edward no perdió tiempo se hundió dentro de ella, disfrutando al sentir cómo lo apretaba. La besó de nuevo, repitiendo la invasión apasionadamente. Bella enredó las piernas en su cintura, levantándose un poco, arqueándose para recibirlo mejor, sintiendo como se hundía en ella sintiendo todo su fallo dentro de ella, haciéndola suya.

Edward estaba completamente fuera de sí, su corazón latiendo como si quisiera salirse del pecho, buscando el momento de sumo placer, exultante en la excitación que despertaba en ella. Quería fundirse en ella, un instinto primitivo surgía en el, la quería suya, reclamarla completa, mientras la penetraba con fuertes estocadas la oyó gritar de placer gritando su nombre, su propio alivio escapó de él en violentos espasmos sentía como su pene palpitaba dentro de ella y un sonido gutural salió de su garganta.

La sostuvo con gesto posesivo y se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos, aun íntimamente unidos, las piernas enredadas, buscando aire, disfrutando de aquella sensación de proximidad. Bella tenía la cabeza bajo su barbilla mientras él acariciaba su pelo. Lo olía, lo besaba, lo amaba. Su piel era como la seda y se sentía embriagado por la gloriosa sensualidad de aquel precioso cuerpo femenino. En otra ocasión la besaría de arriba abajo pero, por el momento, sólo quería abrazarla.

Bella se quedó dormida.

Y no le importó.

Eso quería decir que no le preocupaba lo que había pasado.

O que estaba contenta por la posibilidad de quedar embarazada…

Había perdido la cabeza, pensó Edward.

No había usado preservativo.


	9. Chapter 9

Nunca está de más decir que esto es una adaptación **la historia no me pertenece**, los personajes utilizados son de la autoría de la grandiosa _Stephenie__Meyer_, yo solo juego con ellos….

**Algún parecido con otra historia o lo que sea es mera coincidencia como mencione anteriormente es una ADAPTACION, si ven algún error o si he hecho algo mal se agradecería que me lo dejen saber!**

**Capítulo 9**

El insistente sonido del teléfono la despertó. El recuerdo de la noche anterior con Edward apareció en su mente con la conciencia de estar desnuda. Bella miró a su lado para ver si Edward seguía allí… no, estaba sola.

Y el teléfono seguía reclamando su atención. Medio dormida, alargó una mano para levantar el auricular y se quedó sorprendida al ver en el despertador que eran más de las nueve. Había dormido casi diez horas.

—¿Dígame?

—Soy Edward.

—¿Edward? Acabo de despertarme.

—Yo también.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En mi apartamento, en Sidney.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste a dormir?

—Tenía una reunión importante a primera hora.

—Ah, ya — Bella intentó disimular la desilusión—. Fue tan maravilloso…

—Veo que no lamentas que haya pasado.

—No.

Imposible lamentarlo. ¿No lo había deseado secretamente desde el primer día?

—Yo no pensaba terminar la noche así, Bella. Fue tan inesperado que… se me olvidó usar un preservativo.

Esa frase fue como un cuchillo en su corazón. ¿Pensaba que lo había atraído hasta su cama con la intención de quedar embarazada? ¿Se había marchado al creer que había caído en una trampa?

—Edward, no voy a quedarme embarazada. Tomo la píldora.

Tampoco ella había planeado lo de la noche anterior, pero unas semanas antes había ido a su ginecólogo para que le recetase la píldora. No quería que hubiera consecuencias si sucumbía ante la atracción que sentía por Edward Cullen. Ella no iba a usar un hijo para atarlo económicamente ni en ningún otro sentido.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que eso será suficiente —dijo él—. Me llevaría un disgusto si no pudieras competir en la Copa del Mundo.

Bella suspiró, aliviada. No parecía dudar de su palabra.

—Sólo estamos al principio de la temporada. Tengo que conseguir buenos resultados en varios campeonatos más antes de llegar a la Copa del Mundo.

—Buen principio entonces. Me alegro de haber estado allí para verlo.

Sonaba alegre, pero Bella empezó a pensar que Edward quería distanciarse de ella.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—Probablemente el próximo fin de semana. Pero te llamaré con antelación.

Eso sonaba tan vago, tan impreciso.

—Espero que tengas una buena semana y gracias por ir a Maitland ayer. Fue un día especial.

—Tú eres una chica especial, Bella. Hasta pronto.

—Adiós.

Nerviosa, Bella se duchó y se vistió para salir al mundo que Edward le había permitido conservar durante un año porque quería conocerla. La pregunta era si querría seguir conociéndola.

Jeanette estaba en la cocina, tomando una taza de té y leyendo el periódico.

— ¿Lista para el desayuno?

—Sí. Y tengo hambre, además —suspiró Bella —. Esta mañana lo quiero todo: beicon, huevos, champiñones…

—Ahora mismo —Jeanette lanzó sobre ella una mirada de curiosidad—. Qué raro que te hayas levantado tan tarde.

—Ayer fue un día agotador.

—Jack nos ha dicho que ganaste el concurso de saltos. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias.

—Y que el señor Cullen estuvo en Maitland y luego te trajo a casa.

Esto lo dijo con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, es verdad —murmuró ella, intentando que su voz sonara lo más natural posible.

—Pero no se quedó.

—No, tenía que volver a Sidney.

—Jack nos ha dicho también que Cullen parecía muy… encandilado contigo.

El corazón de Bella empezó a hacer de las suyas.

—A mí también me gusta. Mucho.

—¿Tú crees que eso es sensato? —preguntó Jeanette, preocupada—. Es un poco complicado… con la finca y todo lo demás.

¿Qué pasaría si la relación entre Edward y ella se rompiera de inmediato? ¿Si su interés fuera satisfecho antes de lo que a ella le gustaría?

—No sé, Jeanette —suspiró—. Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, no creo que Edward vaya a romper el contrato que hemos firmado, así que puedes contar con estar aquí todo un año.

Con él o sin él.

—En fin, ¿quién sabe? —Sonrió el ama de llaves—. A lo mejor todo acaba bien.

Ese era un sueño imposible por el momento, pero Bella no podía descartarlo. Estaba enamorada de aquel hombre. Aunque él le hubiera dejado claro que el amor y el matrimonio no estaban en su agenda, la gente cambiaba de opinión. La noche anterior había habido una profunda conexión entre ellos…

O eso quería creer.

La semana pasó en un caos de actividad, cada día con la esperanza de que no hubiese un cambio de planes.

El lunes habían llevado una alfombra nueva para el dormitorio principal en color verde jade, tan espesa que parecía de terciopelo. Los muebles, de estilo provincial francés, llegaron el martes: una cama de matrimonio, dos mesillas, una elegante mesa de café a juego con dos sillones tapizados en brocado de seda.

El miércoles llegó la televisión de plasma, que fue instalada en la pared, ocupando el espacio que había ocupado el tocador de su madre. El resto de los muebles llegaron el jueves: preciosas lámparas con pie dorado y pantallas de seda salvaje en tono marfil, sábanas de algodón egipcio, un edredón del mismo brocado que los sillones, una pila de cojines para decorar la cama…

Vistiendo la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín, unas cortinas de seda en el mismo tono verde jade que el edredón, sujetas con borlas doradas. El efecto era precioso, pero el toque especial fue un cuadro que llegó a última hora. Bella no podía creer que fuese un Monet de verdad, pero lo era. Debía de valer millones de dólares y Edward había elegido colgarlo allí…

Aquello no podía ser algo temporal para él. Nadie colgaría un Monet auténtico en un sitio en el que no pensaba vivir… aunque sólo fuera parte de la semana. Tenía que significar algo. Quizá que iba a pasar mucho tiempo en la finca. Con ella.

Edward llamó esa noche.

—Llegaré mañana a las seis —le dijo sin preámbulos.

—Y yo estaré esperándote con una copa de champán —anunció Bella.

—¿Champán?

—Bueno, no quieres un martini y he pensado que el nuevo dormitorio principal merece ser bautizado con champán.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso, me encanta. Y el cuadro de Monet… es tan bonito que no dejo de entrar en la habitación para verlo.

—Una de mis inversiones más extravagantes —rió Edward—. Me alegro de que te guste. Quería que lo disfrutases conmigo.

Disfrutarlo con él… por un momento Bella se quedó perdida en ese delicioso pensamiento. Luego se dio cuenta de que Edward probablemente había querido decir disfrutarlo con ella desde la cama. ¿Y por qué no? Después de lo que había pasado el sábado por la noche era una idea razonable.

Sin embargo, quizá por el increíble valor monetario del cuadro, la idea de que hubiera querido hacer del dormitorio principal un lugar de seducción envió un escalofrío por su espalda. ¿Estaría usando su dinero para conseguir lo que quería?

No sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Lo único que sabía era que cuando Edward Cullen quería algo lo conseguía.

Black C. se había llevado todo lo que había sido de sir Carlisle, desde su empresa a sus posesiones personales… o ella, su hija adoptiva.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estaba pensando… sólo nos hemos visto dos veces, Edward.

—El tiempo no tiene nada que ver con la conexión que hay entre nosotros.

La conexión…

También él la sentía.

Fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Daba igual lo que hubiera escondido en los oscuros recesos de su mente, la conexión entre ellos era real. Y no podría volver a mantener las distancias. Además, no quería hacerlo.

—A las seis en punto —le recordó.

—Llevaré una botella de champán francés y podremos brindar por el Monet.

—Tendré las copas preparadas. Y un cubo de hielo.

En la mesa de café del dormitorio principal. Su corazón se aceleró al pensarlo. ¿Era demasiado atrevido por su parte? No. ¿Para qué fingir que no quería pasar cada segundo con él?

—Estoy deseando que llegue el viernes —murmuró Edward—. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches.

También ella estaba deseando que llegara el viernes. Quizá esa conexión entre ellos no duraría, pero mientras durase no pensaba darle la espalda.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Ir a la finca esa vez fue diferente para Edward. Cuando las vallas blancas y el bien cuidado césped aparecieron ante su vista sintió una conexión más personal. La sensación de ser un extraño había desaparecido.

Aquél no era su sitio, pero el sitio le pertenecía. Los empleados lo habían aceptado y ahora formaba parte del mundo que una vez había sido dominio de su padre.

«Es mío ahora», pensó con satisfacción. Y también Bella, la hija a la que sir Carlisle había preferido.

Pero la semana anterior cometió un grave error al no usar preservativo. Llevaba uno en la cartera y había sido una estupidez por su parte no controlar lo que hacía. Aun así, Bella no era una manipuladora como su madre y que tomase la píldora los había salvado de un… accidente. Lady Ellen tenía razón sobre lo que pasaría si quedase embarazada: él no podría darle la espalda a su propio hijo como había hecho sir Carlisle. Afortunadamente, Bella tampoco quería consecuencias.

Edward tuvo que sonreír al pensar en ella. Ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho sentir como lo hacía sentir Bella. ¿Sería una cuestión psicológica por el hecho de que ella hubiera tenido todo lo que él quiso siempre? ¿Estar con ella le parecía una forma de equilibrar la balanza?

Fuera como fuera, Bella despertaba algo en él que lo empujaba a comportarse como no solía hacerlo con otras mujeres. No era una diversión ligera para disfrutar cuando tenía tiempo. Le resultaba difícil dejar de pensar en ella incluso cuando estaba trabajando.

Y esperaba que Bella pensara en él porque la idea de que lo tuviese controlado le resultaba inaceptable. Controlar cualquier clase de situación y capitalizarla a su favor lo había convertido en el hombre que era y no pensaba dejar de dirigir su vida como lo había hecho siempre.

Aquella obsesión por Bella Cullen pasaría, se dijo. Seguramente tenía que ver con lo que nunca había obtenido de su padre, pero le gustaba estar con ella. Sencillamente, tenía que mantener una perspectiva razonable.

Aunque la razón fue tragada por el deseo cuando la vio salir de la casa para recibirlo, su pelo castaño iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol. Llevaba un top negro ajustado, marcando sus preciosos pechos, y una falda blanca. El viento que levantaban las aspas del helicóptero pegaba la tela de la falda a sus piernas… unas piernas que ella había enredado en su cintura en los momentos de desinhibida pasión.

Con una familiar tensión en la entrepierna, tomó la botella de La Veuve Clicquot, listo para bajar del helicóptero en cuanto aterrizase. No podía esperar un segundo más del necesario, el deseo de tocarla era tan abrumador.

Bella estaba sonriendo, pero no era el gesto amable de su primera visita, sino una gloriosa sonrisa de bienvenida, una sonrisa de alegría que lo hizo sentir feliz mientras bajaba del helicóptero y se dirigía hacia ella.

Era tan guapo que Bella sintió un estremecimiento al verlo otra vez, contenta al observar que su paso telegrafiaba su alegría de verla, el brillo de sus ojos azules ahora sin sombras porque ella iba a llevar luz a su vida… un pensamiento loco que la hizo sentir maravillosamente bien.

—¡Hola! —la saludó Edward, levantando la botella de champán—. Espero que tengas las copas preparadas.

Bella rió.

—Y el cubo de hielo.

—Buena chica —dijo él, tomándola por la cintura—. Llevo todo el día esperando este momento.

—Yo también —sonrió Bella. Era imposible disimular la alegría que sentía al verlo.

Edward frotó la mejilla contra su pelo. Si fuese una gata, habría ronroneado de placer, pero se limitó a besarlo en la mejilla, contenta de haberle pedido a Jeanette que preparase algo de cena y lo dejase en la nevera. Eso dejaba claro que quería estar a solas con Edward Cullen, pero no le importaba que ellos lo supieran.

—¿Y tu bolsa de viaje? —le preguntó cuando llegaron al vestíbulo—. Le he dado la noche libre a Graham…

—Bill, el piloto, la traerá, no te preocupes.

Edward no se detuvo siquiera. Y tampoco lo hizo ella, contenta de entrar en el dormitorio principal y cerrar la puerta, alejándose del mundo, compartiendo su urgencia, disfrutándola. El ni siquiera miró alrededor.

—Ah, copas en la mesa —sonrió, como si el resto de la habitación no le interesara en absoluto.

—¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado?

Edward dejó la botella de champán sobre la mesa y miró alrededor antes de tomarla entre sus brazos.

—A ti te gusta, así que debe de estar bien. Eso es lo único que me importa.

Bella no le dio importancia a la frase en aquel momento. Detectaba la pasión en su voz, veía el deseo en sus ojos y su corazón latía salvajemente.

Edward tomó sus labios con un ansia que inmediatamente despertó un fiero deseo de alimentarla y Bella le devolvió el beso con una lujuria que la hubiera dejado sorprendida en un momento de cordura; sus lenguas buscando intensas sensaciones, dientes chocando, labios aplastándose en un fiero deseo de saborearlo todo.

Sus pechos aplastados contra el torso masculino, la dura erección rozando su estómago…

—Te deseo tanto que no puedo esperar —murmuró Edward.

—Yo tampoco puedo.

Se quitaron la ropa, ayudándose el uno al otro para tardar lo menos posible, deseando estar piel con piel; deseando el calor, la intimidad que sus cuerpos exigían. Bella se puso de puntillas para apretarse contra su cuerpo. Amaba a aquel hombre, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto…

Él la tomó en brazos y se acercó a la cama para dejarla sobre el edredón. Al ver su pelo extendido sobre la almohada, un apasionado «sí» escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban, exultantes, mientras se colocaba encima y Bella abría las piernas para acomodarlo, enredándolas en su cintura para responder al urgente deseo que los empujaba a los dos.

Ella se arqueó, en éxtasis, y el mismo monosílabo: «sí», escapó de su garganta. Sus músculos interiores se cerraron mientras él inclinaba la cabeza para besarla, sus bocas repitiendo lo que hacían sus cuerpos. Era una unión increíblemente posesiva, increíblemente excitante hasta que, por fin, una explosión los dejó pegados el uno al otro en un fiero abrazo.

Edward se tumbó de espaldas, llevándola con él y acariciando su pelo mientras ella, con los ojos cerrados, no podía hacer nada más que recibir las caricias. No podía pensar.

—¿Contenta? —le preguntó cuando por fin su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

—Mmmm…

—Creo que es hora del champán.

—Mmmm…

Ella ya tenía suficientes burbujas en el cerebro, pero si Edward quería añadir más, no iba a poner objeciones.

—Quédate como estás. No te muevas.

Bella se sentía tan lánguida que no podía moverse. Además, de inmediato se sintió cautivada por la panorámica de su espalda desnuda. Estaba incluso mejor sin ropa, la perfección masculina personificada: anchos hombros, caderas delgadas, trasero duro, piernas largas y musculosas pero no desproporcionadas. Imaginaba que iba al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma.

Lo vio abrir la botella de champán con una economía de movimientos que denotaba gran práctica en la tarea. La idea de que hubiese celebrado acostarse con otras mujeres la angustió, pero se dijo a sí misma que no debía estropear el momento.

Después de llenar dos copas, Edward metió la botella de champán en el cubo de hielo y se volvió, sonriendo al verla exactamente donde la había dejado.

—Ni siquiera has mirado el Monet, Edward.

Y tampoco lo miró en aquel momento. No apartaba los ojos de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Tú eres más bella que cualquier cuadro, Bella. Una obra de arte viviente.

El deseo que había en sus ojos inmediatamente la hizo olvidar cualquier preocupación.

—¿Puedo moverme ahora?

—Mientras no te alejes de mí —rió él.

—No puedo beber champán mientras estoy tumbada.

Bella se sentó en la cama y Edward colocó varios almohadones en su espalda.

—¿Cómoda?

—Sí, gracias: Pero no has puesto almohadones para ti…

—Seguro que puedo encontrar algo suave en lo que apoyarme —sonrió él, bajando la mirada.

Bella miró hacia abajo también y comprobó que sus pezones estaban duros, erectos. Después no pudo evitar mirar su… equipamiento masculino. Como el resto de él, la viva imagen de la virilidad. Y el deseo de tocarlo era demasiado tentador como para resistir, de modo que se inclinó hacia delante y pasó un dedo por la piel aterciopelada.

—Mmmm… qué bien.

—A mí también me parece bien —bromeó ella—. Más que bien —añadió, sorprendida de su propio atrevimiento.

—Eres preciosa, Bella Cullen. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?

—No. Hasta ahora no.

¿De verdad lo pensaba o era algo que decía en un momento de placer?

—Pensé que eras preciosa a los catorce años, pero ahora… estás radiante.

¿A los catorce años? No podía creer que la recordase de entonces. Sin embargo, el brillo de sus ojos la hacía sentir preciosa…

—Yo nunca te olvidé, Edward. Me dejaste una marca aquel día —le confesó.

—Mi marca —repitió él.

—No sabía nada de ti antes de ese momento, pero a partir de entonces nada fue lo mismo. Tantas cosas empezaron a parecerme mal… yo no podía hacer nada para solucionar la situación, pero pensé mucho en ti.

Edward sonrió.

—Voy a hacer que sigas pensando en mí… y no a distancia —murmuró, echando unas gotitas de champán sobre su monte de Venus antes de inclinar la cabeza para lamerlo. El frío del champán, el calor de su sexo, el roce de su lengua… todo era tan increíblemente erótico que Bella no podía respirar. Su cuerpo rugía como un volcán a punto de explotar. Era imposible seguir fingiendo. Consiguió esperar hasta que Edward dejó la copa sobre la mesilla, pero luego sujetó su cara entre las manos.

—Te necesito ahora…

—Entonces hazme tuyo —dijo él con voz ronca.

Un segundo después, Edward estaba llenándola de nuevo, satisfaciéndola. Y ella disfrutaba de la magia de sentirse conectada con él. Lo besaba en un frenesí de pasión, sus manos enredándose en su pelo, las piernas alrededor de su cintura, moviéndose los dos con un ritmo que reforzaba la intensidad de la unión. Juntos llegaron al final y permanecieron abrazados, en silencio, durante unos segundos. No había necesidad de decir nada.

Hasta que Edward sugirió que tomaran un jacuzzi para animarse. Los dos llevaron sus copas de champán y Bella bebió despacio, disfrutándolo más esta vez.

—El próximo evento puntuable para la Copa del Mundo es el concurso de Sidney, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

—Sí —asintió ella, deslizándose hacia delante para sentarse en sus rodillas.

—Podrías quedarte en mi apartamento. Yo te llevaré al circuito todos los días.

—Eso estaría muy bien —sonrió Bella, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios.

—Por ahora no me canso de ti, Bella Cullen —murmuró Edward. Ni ella.

No le gustaba el «por ahora», pero pasar unos días con él en Sidney sonaba estupendo.

No quería pensar en el futuro. No quería pensar en nada más que en lo que tenían en aquel momento y no lo hizo hasta que el fin de semana terminó y Edward volvió a la ciudad.

Esa noche Ángela la llamó por teléfono y Bella, emocionada, se lo contó todo, deseando que su hermana se alegrase por ella.

Desgraciadamente, la respuesta no fue la que esperaba.

A es bello saber que disfrutan de los cap. Gracias por los reviews!

Nika…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Daba igual cómo le explicase la situación, Angela no podía creerlo.

—¡Oh, no!

—Pero Angela, si no le…

—Lo tenía planeado desde el principio. Has caído en su trampa, Bella. Te tiene exactamente donde quiere.

—No lo entiendes… yo estoy enamorada de él. Nunca había estado enamorada y es maravilloso. Absolutamente…

—Pero seguro que él no ha dicho que te quiere —la interrumpió su hermana—. Quería seducirte desde el primer día, Bella. Quería acostarse contigo, como dijo mamá.

—Edward no es así, Angela. Te lo juro. Lo que compartimos es muy apasionado por ambas partes…

Silencio.

Bella suspiró.

—Por favor, Angela, no lo estropees.

—Espero que tengas cuidado, Bella. No debes quedarte embarazada por nada del mundo.

—No voy a quedarme embarazada, estoy tomando la píldora. No te preocupes…

—Pero es que me preocupo. No confío en Edward Cullen.

—Ahora mismo soy muy feliz, Angela. Y me ha pedido que me quede en su casa de Sidney mientras estoy compitiendo en el concurso. Eso significa que no quiere tenerme apartada de todos como sugirió mamá.

De nuevo, silencio.

—Angela, entiéndelo, por favor —le rogó Bella.

—Me da miedo que te haga daño —replicó su hermana.

—Si es así, mi hermana, la enfermera, vendrá a curarme —intentó bromear ella.

—Siempre puedes contar conmigo, ya lo sabes.

La ferviente afirmación era una nota positiva para terminar la llamada.

—Lo sé. Te quiero mucho, Angela. Para siempre.

Y Bella sabía que querría a Edward Cullen para siempre también. El verdadero amor no era algo que apareciese y desapareciese de manera frívola. Edward podría no quererla, pero tenían una conexión que iba más allá del sexo. Eso tenía que significar algo.

¿Pero sería una buena o una mala conexión por su parte? ¿Obtendría Edward una oscura satisfacción por acostarse con ella, la hija de sir Leonard?

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Angela le había dicho. Edward había admitido que la deseaba desde que la conoció… y había comprado tiempo para hacer que fuera suya, pensó luego. Posiblemente redecorar el dormitorio principal había sido una manera de seducirla. Ni siquiera había mirado los muebles nuevos…

«A ti te gusta, así que debe de estar bien. Eso es lo único que me importa».

Un maestro de la seducción que la había convertido en su amante; una amante agradecida que lo atendía y estaba dispuesta a darle placer hasta que se hubiera cansado de ella.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar eso. Se decía a sí misma que no había habido seducción, pero… la cena en Kirkton Park, una cena con rosas y champán.

¿Sería sólo sexo para Edward?

«Por ahora no me canso de ti».

Bella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al recordar esas palabras.

¿Cuándo se cansaría de ella?

¿Al final del año?

Ese pensamiento la ponía enferma.

Pero no podía ser. Ella era feliz con Edward. Y quería seguir siendo feliz con él.

No quería pensar que aquello fuese sólo una aventura pasajera para él. No quería.

«Iré paso a paso y disfrutaré de cada minuto».

Se llevó esa resolución con ella a Sidney para la competición, decidida a no malograr el tiempo que tuvieran juntos.

Le encantó su dúplex con la magnífica vista del puerto, le encantó estar con él, compartiendo su cama y la emoción del concurso. Iban juntos cada día para entrenar y, en su tiempo libre, paseaban por el circuito lleno de casetas, comían algodón dulce y, en general, lo pasaron de maravilla.

Había conseguido un primer y un tercer puesto en dos de los eventos previos, pero el más importante, el que puntuaba para la Copa del Mundo, tendría lugar esa tarde. Y si volvía a ganar una escarapela azul con Midnight Magic sería el broche de oro de su viaje a Sidney.

Edward estaría mirando desde las gradas. Ella sabía dónde iba a sentarse y sabía que querría verla ganar. Estaba emocionada, más segura de sí misma que nunca. Y esperaba seguir sintiéndose así por la tarde.

—¿Edward Cullen?

Edward volvió la cabeza al oír su nombre y se sorprendió al ver a la hermana de Bella acercándose a él.

Bella no le había dicho que su hermana fuese a ir al evento. Probablemente habría sido un impulso por parte de Angela, pero no parecía contenta de verlo allí. De hecho, parecía furiosa.

—Hola, Angela —la saludó, levantándose—. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

—Sí, gracias —contestó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Tengo algo que decirte.

Desde luego estaba furiosa.

—Dime lo que quieras.

—Bella no te ha hecho nada. Mi hermana no le ha hecho nada malo a nadie en toda su vida. Y está muy mal querer vengarse de ella por lo que te hizo mi padre.

¿Vengarse de ella? Qué tontería. Le había dado a Bella todo lo que quería y Angela, la hermana más frágil, también estaba beneficiándose de ello. Pero aquel día no actuaba como una víctima…

—No fue culpa de Bella que la adoptasen y le dieran todo lo que tú crees que era tuyo —siguió ella—. No fue culpa suya que nuestra madre te alejase de la familia. Hacerla pagar porque tú lo pasaste mal es… una indecencia.

—Bella no está pagando por nada…

—¡No me refiero al dinero! Seguro que el dinero que le has dado es calderilla para ti. Es lo que estás haciendo con él… con Bella… lo que es indecente.

—¿Indecente? —repitió Edward, atónito—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi hermana está enamorada de ti y…

No, Bella no estaba enamorada de él. Bella disfrutaba de un sexo fantástico con él, que era diferente.

—…pero yo no soy ciega, Edward Cullen. La estás usando para vengarte y cuando hayas conseguido lo que quieres de ella la abandonarás, como has abandonado a todas las demás mujeres en tu vida.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida? —le espetó Edward.

—He estado investigando —contestó ella—. Cuando Bella me contó que estabais juntos miré en las revistas… ha habido una larga lista de mujeres en tu vida, pero ninguna de ellas ha conseguido atarte. Y con mi hermana pasará lo mismo, ¿verdad?

—Bella es diferente.

—Claro que es diferente. Diferente porque no es una chica frívola que va acostándose por ahí con todo el mundo. Se quedará desolada cuando te marches, pero a ti eso te da igual, ¿verdad? Tu habrás conseguido tu venganza y…

—¡Ya está bien! —la interrumpió Edward—. ¿Cómo puedes juzgarme por lo que dicen en las revistas? No tienes ni idea de quién soy, Angela Cullen. ¿Por qué no confías en el buen juicio de tu hermana en lugar de inventar historias?

—Me fijé en ti cuando estábamos en la notaría. Eres duro, despiadado. Pero mi hermana no es así… cuando éramos pequeñas, Bella siempre me protegió de todo. Era ella quien se llevaba todas las broncas, la que soportaba los castigos. No es justo que le hagas daño —Angela sacudió la cabeza, angustiada—. ¡No es justo! Si tuvieras un poco de decencia, la dejarías en paz para que no sufra.

Edward se quedó en silencio. La ratita se había convertido en una leona para defender a su hermana. Se había metido en territorio desconocido empujada por el cariño que sentía por Bella. Y, aunque estaba equivocada, Edward tenía que respetarla.

En realidad, debía admitir que no estaba del todo equivocada. Su frustrante falta de relación con sir Carlisle había sido un factor en su relación con Bella. Pero castigarla por lo que su padre y su madre habían hecho… no, eso jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. Y hacerle daño deliberadamente tampoco.

—Tú puedes tener a muchas otras mujeres —siguió Angela—. No te pasaría nada por dejar a Bella en paz.

Edward lo estaba pasando mejor que en toda su vida y no pensaba decirle adiós. Además, cuando todo acabase entre ellos, no dejaría a Bella en la calle. De una forma o de otra, se haría cargo de sus gastos. El no era como su padre.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Angela. Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

—Dime que no es verdad —lo retó ella—. Dime qué no es verdad de lo que he dicho.

—Yo no he obligado a Bella a hacer nada. Lo eligió ella misma.

—¡Ja! Una elección cargada de trampas.

Quizá tenía razón. Pero por lo que él sabía del carácter de Bella, nada la habría convencido para que se acostase con él si no hubiese querido hacerlo.

—Deberías conocer mejor a tu hermana.

—Nunca la había visto así. Siempre ha sido tan sensata, tan fuerte. Tú la has vuelto loca, Edward Cullen, porque te conviene. Y no me digas que no lo tenías todo preparado porque sé que no es verdad. No pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que me des tu palabra de que vas a olvidarte de esta… vendetta.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, pero decidió ser sincero con aquella chica que tanto quería a su hermana.

—El pasado tiene algo que ver con lo que siento por Bella, es cierto. Pero también tiene que ver con lo que ella siente por mí. Y tú no puedes…

—¿Qué sientes por ella?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Es entre Bella y yo.

—Es mi hermana, mi familia, lo que más me importa en la vida. Y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a cuestionar si a ti te importa también —replicó Angela.

—Bella Cullen… montando a Midnight Magic.

El anuncio a través de los altavoces hizo que Edward apartase la mirada. Se había perdido a los demás jinetes, no sabía contra quién estaba compitiendo Bella. Ella estaba ya en el circuito, acercando su caballo a la línea de salida y mirando hacia las gradas para buscar su apoyo.

En cualquier momento lo vería, vería a Angela a su lado…

Sin duda, Angela le habría hablado de sus sospechas, pero el contenido de la conversación le hizo sospechar que Bella no sabía que pensaba ir a hablar con él.

Verlos juntos podría disgustarla y si perdía la concentración…

Edward tomó la mano de Angela y se levantó del asiento para que los viera Bella.

—Sonríe —le dijo—. Finge que hemos hecho las paces. No debe estar nerviosa ahora que tiene que saltar. Sonríe, esto es importante para tu hermana —Angela consiguió sonreír—. Aplaude y sigue sonriendo.

Edward empezó a aplaudir y se sintió aliviado al ver que Angela hacía lo mismo. Bella, desde abajo, sonrió. Esperaba que pudiera olvidarse de ellos o al menos creer que se habían puesto de acuerdo…

—¡Siéntense! —les gritó un hombre desde el asiento de atrás.

Decidiendo que no podía hacer nada más para arreglar la situación, Edward se sentó.

—Bella te importa —murmuró Angela, atónita.

—Pues claro que me importa —replicó Edward—. Y si a ti te importa de verdad, dejarás que me concentre en desear lo mejor para tu hermana.

Angela no dijo otra palabra y él ignoró su presencia, todo su ser concentrado en Bella y en el caballo que estaba montando, cada músculo de su cuerpo levantándose instintivamente cuando ella se levantaba, relajándose cuando el salto salía bien. Midnight Magic era un caballo grande. Si no podía controlarlo bien, si se enganchaba con los cascos en alguno de los obstáculos…

El alivio cuando completó el circuito fue enorme. Ni siquiera había mirado el reloj, no sabía si tenía oportunidad de ganar. Pero estaba contento de que hubiera llegado al final sin incidentes.

De nuevo, se levantó para aplaudir y Angela hizo lo mismo.

Bella los saludó desde abajo.

—Está contenta —dijo Edward, sentándose de nuevo—. Siento haberte hablado así, Angela, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada.

—Me he dado cuenta de que quieres mucho a tu hermana… y eso no es algo que yo haya tenido desde que mi madre murió. La verdad, no sabía lo importantes que erais la una para la otra.

Angela lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y estuviera confusa sobre a cuál de ellas debía creer.

—Creo que a Bella le haría ilusión que bajásemos los dos a darle la enhorabuena. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?

Angela tragó saliva.

—Siento haberme equivocado contigo. Es que estaba tan preocupada…

—Lo entiendo, pero vamos a olvidamos del asunto. Eso es lo que yo intento hacer con Bella, olvidar el pasado. ¿Quieres intentarlo tú también?

Edward vio a la leona convertirse de nuevo en la ratita, sus ojos castaños brillando de aprensión.

—¿No vas a contarle a Bella lo que te he dicho?

—No. Lo que siempre recordaré es que has sido muy valiente. Pero el resto está olvidado. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —sonrió Angela—. Eres un hombre muy decidido, Edward Cullen, espero que puedas hacer que, al final, todo salga bien.

—Hay tantas cosas que conforman nuestras vidas… nuestras decisiones, nuestros errores. Pero, al final, cada uno se forja su propio destino. En cierto sentido, nuestro padre nos ha unido, pero lo que hagamos con eso… depende sólo de nosotros.

Angela lo miró, pensativa.

—Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría cenar contigo y con Bella. Me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor.

—Estupendo. Y ahora vamos a seguir viendo la competición.

Mientras observaba distraídamente a otro jinete completando el circuito, Edward no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de conseguir con Angela; los obstáculos que había tenido que saltar para conseguir lo que quería: que no hubiera nubes amenazando con tapar el sol de su relación con Bella.

Lazos familiares…

Estaba involucrándose más de lo que había pretendido.

¿Dónde acabaría aquello?

Mientras se sintiera feliz seguiría adelante, se dijo a sí mismo. Y era lógico que hubiese dejado a Angela a un lado.

Bella era la atracción principal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Siete meses después_

La Copa de Melbourne, la famosa carrera de caballos que paralizaba el país el primer martes de noviembre, ocupaba la atención de todos los ciudadanos de Australia durante los tres minutos que duraba.

Las rosas del circuito de Flemington habían florecido del todo, el tiempo era fantástico, un día de sol, y todo el mundo parecía estar muy alegre. Los espectadores, vestidos con locos disfraces como era tradicional, hacían un divertido contraste con el grupo de invitados en las lujosas carpas reservadas para la alta sociedad, todos ellos ataviados de arriba abajo con ropa de diseño.

Bella y Edward estaban como invitados en una carpa llena de caras famosas propiedad de un jeque árabe. Incluso había una esteticista y un modisto a mano para solucionar cualquier incidente que pudiesen tener las señoras. No se permitía que nada estropease el día en aquel lugar reservado para «la gente guapa». Entre los que estaban Edward y ella.

Se habían convertido en una pareja durante esos meses y los cotilleos que despertaba su presencia al principio habían dejado de molestarlos. Que estuvieran juntos no evitaba que otras mujeres intentasen llamar la atención de Edward, pero eran inmediatamente decepcionadas. Eso la hacía pensar que tenía una relación sólida con él, aunque Edward nunca hablaba de matrimonio. En realidad, nunca hablaba del futuro salvo para decir cuándo iban a volver a verse. Y tampoco decía nunca que la amaba. El vivía en Sidney mientras ella vivía en Yarramalong…

A menudo deseaba estar más tiempo con él, pero luego se decía a sí misma que lo que había entre ellos era estupendo, que era feliz. No podía imaginarse con otro hombre. Incluso Angi había acabado aceptándolos como pareja, aunque a veces comentaba que ella lo ponía todo porque siempre estaba allí, esperándolo, mientras Edward iba a verla sólo cuando le convenía.

Era cierto, pero no tenía sentido discutir el acuerdo. Edward había dejado claros los términos de la relación desde el principio y ella los había aceptado. Si algo tenía que cambiar, el cambio debía partir de él.

Pero tendrían que hablar sobre el futuro de la finca. El contrato de un año terminaría pronto y Bella debía saber qué iba a pasar, no sólo para decidir qué iba a hacer con su futuro, sino por los empleados.

Pero aquél era un día de fiesta. No era momento para preocuparse por esas cosas, se dijo.

Lo estaba pasando de maravilla hasta que su madre entró en la carpa del brazo de su flamante marido, el millonario Clifford Byrne, un neozelandés de setenta y dos años con el que se había casado recientemente en Las Vegas… una boda rápida sin invitados ni familiares que, sin duda, habría organizado la viuda de Sir Carlisle.

Los dos parecían muy contentos, la esposa cubierta de diamantes, el marido, ya casi un anciano, con traje oscuro y sombrero de copa, sonriendo con su esposa trofeo del brazo. Bella deseó que se hubieran ido a otra carpa.

En cuanto viese a Edward, su madre querría restregarle su victoria. Y en cuanto a su desleal hija… seguramente también tendría algo que decir sobre eso.

Pero Renata no se enfrentó directamente con Edward, esperando hasta que él se alejó un momento para pedir dos copas de champán en la barra. Después de decirle algo a su marido al oído, se acercó a Bella con gesto malicioso.

—Pero si es la hija pródiga…

—Me alegra ver que estás tan guapa, madre. Y enhorabuena por tu boda. Evidentemente, te ha sentado muy bien.

—Esta vez me he asegurado de que no van a dejarme en la calle. Clifford me pasa una pensión de por vida. Mucho más de cien mil dólares al año —dijo ella, burlona—. Aunque eso pronto terminará para ti. Y no me digas que Edward Cullen no ha sacado provecho a su dinero —siguió su madre—. Incluso le has dado la satisfacción de mostrar en público que eres su amante y nada más. Venir a la Copa de Melbourne de su brazo…

—No es así —protestó Bella. Aunque, en cierto modo, lo era.

—Ha hecho contigo lo que ha querido desde el principio —siguió Renata, vengativa—. No tienes sentido común para sacarle ventaja a este juego, así que Black E. C. gana otra vez y tú eres la perdedora. Y te lo hará saber claramente dentro de poco, a menos que sigas mi consejo y te quedes embarazada. Aún hay tiempo para que ganes la partida.

—No —Bella negó con la cabeza—. No pienso hacer eso.

—Entonces terminarás sin nada cuando te eche de su lado —dijo su madre.

—Tú no le conoces —replicó ella—. Edward no haría eso.

Renata levantó una ceja, irónica.

—¿Te ha dado su palabra de que no será así?

—No hemos hablado de ello.

La admisión provocó una cínica carcajada.

—No quieres saberlo. Estás escondiendo la cabeza en la arena. Eres tonta… se ha aprovechado de ti y tú has dejado que lo hiciera.

Bella apretó los labios. No la creía, no quería creerla. Edward no era el monstruo que su madre imaginaba…

—¿Te acuerdas del notario de Carlisle, J. Jenks?

—Sí, claro.

—Ahora lleva todos mis asuntos legales. Igual que los de Edward Cullen. Estuve en su despacho la semana pasada y ¿qué vi en la mesa de su secretaria? —le preguntó. La pausa estaba cargada de malicioso triunfo—. La escritura de la finca. ¿Por qué crees que esa escritura necesitaría atención en este momento? ¿Podría ser porque Black C. tiene un comprador para la propiedad?

Bella sintió que toda la sangre que antes se le había subido a la cara ahora desaparecía. No podía ser verdad. Edward no vendería la finca sin decirle nada.

—Así que le pregunté a J. Jenks si la finca estaba en venta y él me dijo que no —siguió su madre—. Pero a mí no puede engañarme. Sin duda es un trato privado. Tan privado como el rescate que Edward Cullen perpetró con Carlisle. Todo hecho sin que nadie se enterase para que ese bastardo pudiera dar el golpe de gracia con el máximo efecto —Renata se inclinó hacia delante—. Lo mismo que te hará a ti cuando llegue el momento.

—¡No! —exclamó Bella.

—Sí. A menos que tú hagas algo…

Ella no pensaba ser como su madre, no pensaba utilizar y manipular a Edward. Quizá había vivido en las nubes, pero prefería ser tonta que ser una buscavidas como ella.

—Todo eso son especulaciones, madre.

—Pues sigue ciega, idiota. Si la verdad te hace daño, te lo mereces por no escucharme —replicó Renata, mirándola con desprecio.

—Lady Renata…

Edward, con mirada fría y retadora, se acercó para tomar a Bella del brazo. ¿Estaba presumiendo de su relación? ¿Quería demostrar que era el triunfador, el que se lo había llevado todo? Bella se puso tensa, incapaz de olvidar los comentarios de su madre…

Pero lady Renata no se molestó en saludarlo y, con un golpe de melena, les dio la espalda y volvió con su millonario marido… la prueba que necesitaba para demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella era la ganadora a pesar del complot que había urdido su hijastro.

—¿Qué te ha dicho, Bella?

Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirar al hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón. ¿De verdad la quería o simplemente lo estaba pasando bien hasta que decidiera buscar a otra?

—¿Me consideras tu amante, Edward? —le preguntó, sin preámbulos—. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?

—¡No! —exclamó él, atónito—. ¿Esa es la interpretación de tu madre?

—Me gustaría que me dieras la tuya —contestó Bella, que había decidido sacar la cabeza de la arena.

—Ni una sola vez se me ha ocurrido pensar en ti de esa manera…


	13. Chapter 13

**Continuación…..**

—Pero eso es lo que soy, ¿no? Tú me llamas y yo hago lo que quieres.

—Porque tú deseas hacerlo —replicó Edward—. Tú sabes que no estás obligada a complacerme. Y jamás te he presionado para que lo hicieras… además de recibirme en la finca, como parte del contrato.

—No, no me has presionado, es verdad —suspiró ella—. Ha sido elección mía acostarme contigo.

—Pero eres feliz…

—Sí.

—Entonces no dejes que tu madre estropee lo que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Qué hay entre nosotros, Edward? Sé que me advertiste que no habría un futuro contigo, pero pensé que cuando llegase el momento intuiría que habías perdido interés por mí…

—No he perdido el interés. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Bella negó con la cabeza. No podía negar el deseo que sentía por ella. La conexión sexual que compartían no había disminuido con el paso de los meses.

—¿Por qué J. Jenks tenía sobre la mesa la escritura de la finca, Edward?

Eso pareció sorprenderlo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a venderla? Mi madre vio la escritura sobre la mesa de su secretaria la semana pasada.

—Ah, ya entiendo.

—No hemos hablado del futuro y yo… —Bella tragó saliva—. Pensé que estabas satisfecho con nuestro acuerdo.

—Más que satisfecho —dijo él, buscando a la causante de aquel desastre con la mirada—. Ven… —dijo tomando su mano—. Vamos a hablar del asunto con la persona que ha sacado el tema.

—Edward, por favor no quiero montar una escena. Sólo quiero saber…

—No te preocupes, no habrá escenas. Lady Renata no se portará como lo que es delante de su marido.

—Pero esto es entre nosotros, no tiene nada que ver con ella…

—Claro que tiene que ver con ella.

—Por favor, déjalo Edward.

—¿Que lo deje? ¿Que la deje cuando me va pintando por ahí como un hombre sin integridad? Oh, no, de eso nada. Me ha insultado y yo no pienso dejar que me insulte.

—Yo creo en tu integridad, Edward —le aseguró Bella—. Pero cuando me habló de la escritura de la finca… sé que puedes venderla cuando quieras porque es tuya, pero…

—No voy a venderla, Bella. Y tú no tienes que venderme tu cuerpo para conservarla. No voy a dejar que esa bruja te insulte. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, demasiado angustiada como para protestar y sabiendo, además, que nadie podría detenerlo. Black C.: duro, despiadado, con un propósito. Recordó entonces cómo se había portado con su madre en el funeral y en la notaría. Por mucho que lo amase, debía reconocer que era un hombre peligroso, decidido a equilibrar una balanza que durante muchos años no había estado a su favor. Pero ¿qué cartas podía jugar ahora?

«Confía en mí».

Bella se agarró a esas palabras, luchando contra el miedo de ser humillada públicamente por su madre. Había confiado en Edward y quería seguir confiando en él. Tenía que hacerlo o todo lo que había hecho hasta aquel momento habría sido un terrible error.

El grupo de gente que charlaba con Clifford Byrne y su esposa automáticamente se apartó para dejarles paso. Ya nadie dejaba a Edward Cullen fuera de nada. De hecho, su presencia concentró la atención de todo el mundo.

—Señor Byrne, soy Edward Cullen, el hijastro de lady Renata —dijo él, sin más preámbulo—. Y creo que no ha tenido el placer de conocer a su hija, Bella Cullen.

La sorprendente presentación hizo que el hombre estrechase la mano de Bella, perplejo.

—Un placer. Es que seguimos de luna de miel —dijo, a modo de disculpa—. Estoy empezando a conocer a todo el mundo…

Su madre estaba mirando a Edward con gesto venenoso, sin duda deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Lady Renata ha estado charlando con Bella hace un momento —siguió Edward—. Creo entender que está preocupada por su futuro. Piensa que voy a vender la finca donde Bella entrena a sus caballos y no quiero dejar que lady Renata se preocupe por eso en un momento tan feliz para ella.

—No, no, yo tampoco quiero que mi esposa se preocupe por nada —sonrió Byrne, acariciando su mano.

—Una pena que lady Renata viera la escritura de esa finca en la notaría. Estaba intentando mantener en secreto la transferencia de esa propiedad a nombre de Bella como regalo de Navidad, pero será mejor dejarlo claro ahora.

—¿Vas a poner la finca a mi nombre? —repitió ella, atónita.

—Tú serás la propietaria, sí —le confirmó Edward.

—Ah, muy generoso por su parte, Cullen —sonrió Byrne—. Bonito regalo.

—Estoy segura de que también es una sorpresa para Bella —dijo su madre, sin poder disimular el desdén—. Desde luego, es un regalo muy generoso a cambio de sus servicios… en la finca, quiero decir.

Otra grosera indirecta, pero Bella decidió ignorarla. Se preguntaba si la finca sería un regalo de despedida. ¿Sería Edward siempre tan generoso con sus mujeres? No, no era eso. Le importaban sus sentimientos, su futuro. Un futuro que él había asegurado con ese regalo, pero… ¿estaría bien aceptarlo si Edward no iba a compartirlo con ella?

—Tener a Bella en mi vida, Lady Renata, compensa por todo lo que tuve que sufrir en el pasado —dijo Edward entonces—. Quiero darle las gracias por adoptarla. De otro modo nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado y no habría un futuro para nosotros.

—¿Y qué futuro es ése? —preguntó su madre para ponerlo en un apuro, seguramente esperando una respuesta que ella pudiera convertir en un escándalo.

—Por el momento, Bella concentra todo su tiempo y energía en competir —contestó él—. Pero cuando eso termine, espero que acepte casarse conmigo y formar una familia.

¿Casarse? ¿Tener una familia? Bella se estremeció. ¿Lo habría dicho sólo para ganarle la partida a su madre?

—Buena idea —asintió Clifford Byrne—. De modo que todo está solucionado. Ya no hay más preocupaciones, cariño.

Bella no tenía la menor duda de que su madre odiaba ese final, pero había perdido el control de la situación. Edward había hecho una declaración pública y no había forma de dar marcha atrás.

—Enhorabuena a los dos —lady Renata prácticamente no había abierto los labios para pronunciar esa frase—. Espero que seáis muy felices.

—Ustedes también —sonrió Edward—. Lady Renata, señor Byrne…

El juego había terminado.

El campeón de póquer de nuevo tenía un as en la manga.

¿Pero sería un farol o todo lo que había dicho era verdad?

Bella se sentía mareada por todas esas preguntas mientras Edward la alejaba del grupo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

—Todo arreglado —murmuró Edward con una sonrisa de triunfo. Bella lo miraba, intentado saber si ese triunfo había sido exclusivamente para hundir a su madre.

Pero parecía tan feliz…

—¿ De verdad vas a poner la finca a mi nombre?

—Sí, cariño —rió él—. J. Jenks está redactando los papeles ahora mismo.

«Cariño».

No era la primera vez que la llamaba así, pero siempre lo hacía cuando estaban en la cama. Bella sabía que sentía afecto por ella, pero no estaba segura de si era una simple expresión de placer y no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquello lo había cambiado todo, si habría una oportunidad para ellos. Una oportunidad duradera.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa para Navidad, pero ahora que ya lo sabes, tendré que añadir algo más.

—No hace falta, Edward. Además, no creo que deba aceptarla.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Has dicho en serio lo de casarte conmigo y formar una familia?

Edward la tomó por la cintura.

—Mírame a los ojos, Bella.

Le daba igual que hubiera un grupo de gente observando. Le daba igual que todo el mundo supiera lo que sentía por ella. Todo lo que no fuera Bella había dejado de tener importancia.

—Te quiero —le dijo en voz baja—. No pensaba hablarte de matrimonio hasta que hubiera terminado la Copa del Mundo. Me contentaba con seguir como hasta ahora, dejar que hicieras realidad tu ambición de ganar esa Copa antes de hablar del futuro…

—¿Me quieres? —musitó ella.

—Te quiero con locura —admitió él—. Cuando no estoy contigo pienso en ti a todas horas. No puedo dejarte ir. Te llevo en la sangre, en la mente, en el corazón. Cuando te dije que el amor y el matrimonio no estaban en mi agenda no creí que ninguna mujer me hiciera sentir que la vida sin ella era impensable, pero tú… —Edward pasó una mano por su pelo—tú eres todo lo que he soñado siempre. Todo lo que pensé que nunca se haría realidad.

—Oh, Edward. Yo también te quiero. Te quiero tanto…

—Creo que deberíamos ir a comprar un anillo de compromiso mañana mismo para que puedas enseñárselo a todo el mundo. Un anillo de compromiso muy serio para que nadie tenga la menor duda de que eres mi prometida. Ni siquiera tu madre será capaz de pasarlo por alto.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Angela y yo nunca le importamos. Éramos su póliza de seguros para conseguir una gran pensión si mi padre la dejaba por otra mujer.

—Olvídala, Bella. No merece la pena que pienses en ella.

—¿Puedes tú olvidar lo que te hizo?

—Yo he pasado página y no pienso mirar atrás. Las páginas que pasemos juntos a partir de ahora es lo único que me importa.

—A mí también —le prometió Bella, echándole los brazos al cuello—. Bueno, vamos a disfrutar del resto del día.

Edward rió, tomándola del brazo mientras se abrían paso entre la gente. Había ganado muchas veces, pero jamás se había sentido más como un triunfador.

_Navidad_

Todo era tan diferente a la Navidad anterior, pensó Bella. Nada de formalidades, nada de vestirse elegantemente para la ocasión…

Edward insistió en servir un cóctel de zumo de naranja y champán antes de empezar con los regalos. Angela estaba completamente relajada, no ansiosa por complacer a su padre ni temerosa de enfadar a su madre por reaccionar de forma «inadecuada» ante los regalos que recibía.

Su árbol de Navidad no estaba decorado con una elegante colección de adornos blancos y plateados, sino con guirnaldas y bolas de colores. Todos los colores que Bella y ella habían podido encontrar. Y lo habían pasado bien decorándolo juntas. Según Edward, era el mejor abeto de Navidad que había visto nunca. Un árbol decorado con evidente cariño y nada que ver con el que ponía su madre, exclusivamente decorado para dejar a sus amistades boquiabiertas.

No hacía frío aquella mañana. Hacía sol y, en lugar de un elegante traje, Edward llevaba pantalones cortos y Angela y ella, dispuestas a darse un baño después de desayunar, bikinis y pareos multicolores.

Jeanette entraba y salía de la cocina, dispuesta a hacer la mejor comida de Navidad, contenta de que nadie tuviera que marcharse del que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo. Para Jeanette, Graham y Jacob, Edward era Santa Claus.

Aunque, de repente, Angela exigió hacer ese papel.

—Como no tenemos que hacerlo a la manera de mamá este año, yo voy a ser Santa Claus —anunció, corriendo hacia el árbol con una sonrisa de felicidad que Bella nunca había visto hasta entonces.

Angela había crecido en confianza ese año. Quizá haberse convertido en enfermera diplomada había contribuido al cambio, claro, aunque la emancipación de sus padres sin duda era un factor en su crecimiento como persona. Fuera cual fuera el caso, ya no tenía miedo.

—Tú primero, Bella.

El primer regalo era para ella. A Angela siempre se le habían dado bien las manualidades, una afición a la que se dedicaba en su propia habitación, sin molestar a nadie. Y Bella se quedó encantada al ver un álbum de fotografías y recortes de periódico de todas las competiciones en las que había participado desde los cinco años, cada una rodeada de una artística decoración y divertidos comentarios.

—¡Es precioso! Debes de haber tardado años en hacer esto.

—Lo he hecho con todo mi cariño —los ojos de su hermana brillaban de alegría—. Has sido la mejor hermana del mundo para mí, Bella. Esto era algo que podía hacer por ti.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!

—Déjame ver —dijo Edward, sentándose a su lado en el sofá para mirar las fotos de la niña que había empezado montando un pony y había terminado siendo una campeona.

—También tengo algo especial para ti, Edward —dijo Angela, inclinándose para sacar algo de debajo del árbol—. Al menos, espero que sea especial.

—Si es tan creativo como esto, seguro que me va a encantar —sonrió él.

Angela le dio un paquete primorosamente envuelto y se quedó esperando, nerviosa, mientras Edward rasgaba el papel y sacaba un jersey de lana azul hecho a mano con un caballo negro bordado en la pechera.

—He ampliado una foto de Midnight Magic para poder hacerlo —explicó Angela—. Hará frío en Inglaterra durante la Copa del Mundo y he pensado que podrías ponerte este jersey mientras animas a Bella.

—Me lo pondré hasta que se caiga de viejo —anunció Edward, con voz ronca—. Será mi más preciado tesoro. El dinero no puede comprar algo así… el tiempo que has puesto en hacerlo, el cuidado…

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo vas a ser mi cuñado.

—Desde luego que sí —sonrió Edward—. Gracias, hermanita.

«Somos una familia», pensó Bella. Por fin tenía una familia de verdad.

Su Santa Claus particular siguió sacando regalos: a Bella de Edward, la escritura de la propiedad y un magnífico diamante que hacía juego con su anillo de compromiso. Colgaba de una fina cadena de oro que Bella se puso al cuello, encantada con su simplicidad.

Ella le había comprado una cámara de vídeo para grabar los momento especiales de sus vidas y Edward inmediatamente empezó a usarla, grabando a Angela mientras finalmente abría sus regalos, capturando el rubor en sus mejillas al ver el juego de ropa interior sexy comprada en Victoria's Secret por Bella y su sorpresa al ver el juego de llaves que le había regalado Edward.

—Son las llaves de un apartamento que he comprado a tu nombre —explicó él—. Está muy cerca del hospital en el que vas a trabajar y he pensado que te gustaría tener tu propio sitio en Sidney.

—¿En serio?

—No está amueblado —siguió él—. Así que puedes decorarlo a tu gusto. Te daré una tarjeta de crédito para pagar los muebles.

—Edward… no sé qué decir. Y pensar que te tenía miedo… miedo de lo que pudieras hacernos —Angela sacudió la cabeza—. Has hecho tanto por nosotras…

—Puedes decir: gracias, hermano. Y te prometo que en el futuro no me tendrás miedo.

—Nunca —declaró Angela, riendo de alegría—. Gracias, hermano. Yo también te prometo que conseguiré mi diploma de comadrona este año para estar lista cuando Bella y tú decidáis tener familia. Puedes contar conmigo para traer a esos niños al mundo —Angela empezó a dar palmas, inmensamente feliz ante la idea de ser tía—. ¡Nuestros niños!

—¡Horror! ¡Que alguien nos salve de esta loca! —gritó Bella.

Los tres estaban riendo.

Después de desayunar, Angela bajó a la piscina para nadar un rato y Edward sugirió que Bella y él fuesen a dar un paseo. Tomaron la avenida de los arces, de la mano, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada que siempre había estado cerrada para él cuando su madre vivía allí. Eso la hizo pensar en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas para Edward en el último año.

—Quiero que sientas que esta finca es tu casa, tanto como mía o de Angela —dijo Bella, un poco insegura. ¿Habrían desaparecido para siempre todos los fantasmas del pasado?

—Mi casa, mi hogar… —murmuró Edward, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Mi hogar está donde tú estés, Bella. Este sitio ya no es la finca de sir Leonard y lady Ellen. Es tuyo y tú siempre me has hecho sentir bienvenido, así que voy a ser muy feliz aquí.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de estar contigo, estés donde estés —le aseguró ella—. Pero no tenemos por qué vivir aquí.

—A mí me gusta este sitio. Me gusta la sensación de continuidad, la sensación de familia que tengo contigo y con Angela. Ahora que he conseguido lo que mi padre no me dio, quiero convertirlo en una herencia para nuestros hijos —sus ojos azules brillaban con convicción—. Nuestros hijos sabrán que éste es su hogar porque los querremos siempre.

—Sí, siempre —asintió ella, con el corazón lleno de amor—. Nuestro futuro equilibrará la balanza, Edward.

Edward sonrió.

Ninguna oscuridad.

Ningún peligro.

Ningún demonio empujándolo.

Su primera Navidad juntos… paz, amor, alegría.

Llegaron a la puerta y se dieron la vuelta para mirar la casa sobre la colina. Edward soltó su mano y levantó el brazo para pasarlo por encima de sus hombros, apretándola contra su costado, recordando la amargura que había sentido cuando le negaron la entrada en aquella propiedad. Todo eso había desaparecido ahora. Y también había desaparecido el resentimiento que sintió hacia las hijas adoptivas de su padre.

El dinero no había compensado la total falta de cariño de ambos padres. Con una madre tiránica y un padre cuya aprobación era difícil de conseguir, era lógico que las dos chicas se hubieran unido tanto. Bella había protegido a su hermana todo lo que pudo, las dos consolándose una a la otra. Edward se alegraba de que todo aquello hubiera quedado atrás.

Ahora eran una familia.

Inimaginable un año antes.

El podía haber sido la persona que empujó aquellos cambios, pero, el corazón de Bella era lo que lo había hecho todo posible, un corazón que contenía el regalo del amor.

—¿Tú sabes lo que has hecho por mí? —le preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír—. Ya no tengo que quedarme en la puerta. Tú me has dejado entrar, me has rescatado del frío.

Luego la besó y Bella le devolvió el beso. Un largo y apasionado beso.

Un beso que prometía un maravilloso futuro.

Los platos de la balanza habían sido equilibrados al fin.

Por el lado de Edward, estaban llenos de felicidad y de amor.

Fin….


	15. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

3 años después….

—Feliz sería una palabra muy simple para describir mi vida en este instante, me siento dichosa, realizada y todavía se queda corto para lo que siento en estos momentos. Mi vida paso de ser la hija adorno en una familia, a ser la dueña de una propia.

—Todo es tan sencillo ahora —suspiro Bella con una sonrisa tonta asomándose. Todo se había equilibrado, Edward había dejado sus viajes a la ciudad y se instaló permanentemente en la finca, lo cual los mantenía ocupados tanto de día como de noche….. —Dios, todavía me estremezco siempre que pienso en sus besos, sus carias —Bella sacude su cabeza, como tratando de apartar tan pecaminosos pensamientos, hacer el amor con ese hombre es y será su perdición ya que es algo de lo cual nunca tendrá suficiente, —piensa Bella. Una muestra de ese deseo era el pequeñín que con apenas un 9 meses de edad era un torbellino y la cosa más mona, producto de una de las tanta noches de pasión y amor que hemos pasado.

El pequeño Elías es una copia de su padre excepto por el color de pelo el cual lo heredo de mí. Es tan maravilloso verlo reírse de cualquier muec….

—Isabella cariño donde estas…. —Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni lo escuche llegar.

—hola campeón como estas?

—Bababaabab , —es lo único que salía de su boca, puros balbuceos, no pude despegar mi vista de la escena, Edward ha dado un cambio radical, ya no existen secretos entre nosotros ni misterios.

—Hola Amor, Como estas? — Le pregunta Edward a Bella al observar que no aparta la mirada pensante de ellos.

Bien, asintió ella, dándole un dulce y no tan casto beso, el cual fue correspondido con la misma intensidad, pero el momento de pasión fue interrumpido por la manita del pequeño Elías el cual reclamaba atención. —Ves, se pone celoso es increíble, no le gusta que te bese. — Como piensas eso Edward, es solo una bebe…. Ven con mami cosita hermosa de la madre… —m ama ma mama —No dice papapa solo ma ma ma, —bufa Edward.

—Bella se ríe, le hacen gracia los alegatos de Edward, pero siempre lo soluciona con un rico beso. —Te amo, —Suspira Edward. —Como yo a ti amor, —responde bella.

Para ambos la vida tenía total sentido, sin terceras personas que Empañaran sus vidas, como la odiosa madrastra de Bella, la cual luego de ser abandonada por su lujoso marido, fue a pedir limosnas donde Bella la cual desinteresadamente la ayudo, pero de nada vale ya que tenía reputación de arribista y aprovechada y no contaba con dinero pala mantenerse. El Karma es una perra.

Pero el destino siempre trae lo mejor para aquellos corazones bondadosos y con ganas de amar, muestra de que cuando se ama ni el odio más grande puede imponerse, que con tan solo querer se pueden lograr cosas maravillosas, tan magnificas como el inmenso amor que se profesan mutuamente Bella y Edward.

Fin…

Bueno no pensaba hacer epilogo pero aquí esta, la verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado…. Muchísimas gracias por leer…

Nika…


End file.
